Lantern
by Alpal.C
Summary: Things don't get off to a good start when she runs away from the palace, to try and save the Queen. Add guards, and Stabbington brothers out for revenge and she starts to wonder if she's gone too far. But surly Eugene can save her? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-his is my first fanfic so please rate and review with your comments thank you and hope you enjoy the story.**

Lantern 

Chapter 1

I sat, gently brushing my new short brown hair in my bedroom. I had been at the palace almost three weeks now and it was finally starting to feel like home. I mean of course, I missed the tower and parts of my old life-well everything except Gothel-, but I was finally starting to feel free. Strange I know considering the guards that constantly watched over us all, but let's just say me and pascal are beginning to get used to all the attention. I am surrounded by people who love me and mum, dad and I are getting closer everyday. Speaking of mum and dad I haven't seen either of them very much over the last few days.

Suddenly I heard a faint knock on my door, that lead to the balcony and couldn't help but grinning. It has to be Eugene. When we arrived at the palace we were both given separate rooms and told we could only share a room together after the wedding, but nothing could keep us apart. The first night I felt completely lost and alone, well at least until Eugene came and sat with me until I fell asleep. After that he's come every night without fail and has even started staying until I wake up, before climbing back to his room. Oh how I love seeing his face every morning when I wake up.

"Hey, are you goona let me in cause hypothermia will do nothing for my image," Eugene's voice suddenly filled the room and broke my daydream.

I walked over to the door and knew before I even opened it he would be standing there smiling. I wasn't disappointed. Sure enough he was there grinning like a child. Ahhhh Eugene.

Before I could speak he pulled me into a loving embrace and we stayed that way for a long time before he lead me back to bed, not wanting me to get cold.

"I love you," I sighed happily as he climbed into bed next to me and pulled me close.

"And I love you too; sooo how was your day?"

"Well let's see, I went into the kingdom this morning, and ended up dancing for the local villagers, then I came back and did a little ballet then helped the cook with dinner, you know I love being princess and all but I wish I had more time to spent with you." I stared up at Eugene, loving his warm feel and the way the part of me that seemed to be missing always filled when he was here.

"I know, I love living here but I feel the same way, which is why, I've arranged a special outing for us tomorrow," Eugene broke into another smile before reaching in his pocket.

"Oh and I almost forgot," he said pulling out a tiny purple box. I opened it slowly and saw a beautiful gold chain with the sun pendant that I had come to know so well, dangling from it.

"Eugene I-"

"No, no one minute I have something to say, you know you mean the world to me and I never want anything to hurt you. That is why I want you to have this, so that every time you see it you will be reminded of my love for you and every time you hold it tightly you will know I'm always going to protect you."

I gasped and looked at him longingly knowing I would never be able to love anyone like this. Eugene was my best friend, my protector, and my rock in this unstable world.

I couldn't believe how happy I was that night as I lay in Eugene's arms. However I still felt dread as I thought of how lonely I would be when he returned to his room. We never did anything more than hug and sneak the occasional kiss, but that was enough. All I knew was that I savoured every moment we could be together and couldn't wait for me and Eugene to go out together on the special outing he had promised. I was so excited that I simply couldn't get to sleep, and so decided, that since I would be with Eugene all day tomorrow I wouldn't regret leaving him for an hour or two. Silently I kissed him on the cheek and stepped out into the corridor. Almost immediately something seemed wrong. The halls usually were equipped with at least one guard but today it was completely empty. Probably just on a break I thought as I continued walking down the corridor and stepping through the large blue door into one of my most favourite rooms in the palace.

As soon as I entered the smell of paint hit me and I couldn't wait to get started when I spotted the neat line of paint pots waiting to be used. As a pre-wedding present my parents had give me this room to paint as I pleased, however with so little time I hadn't quite got round to making a start.

Quickly I grabbed a brush and began painting. After an hour I stood back and admired my work. There, the painted Eugene and I stood hand in hand with my necklace hanging around my neck and lanterns surrounding us.

"You know, I think you might have caught my best side," I turned around to see Eugene gazing at me lovingly.

"Oh Eugene I'm sorry I left you I was just so excited for tomorrow and-"

Suddenly I heard a muffled crying sound from my parent's room next door. Whatever could they be doing at this time of night?

Voices slowly began to add to the noise. I had to know what was going on. I walked towards the door and stopped before I reached the handle. Eugene was being unusually quite and was looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you coming?" I asked. Eugene said nothing but nodded before taking my hand and leading me into my parent's room. I could sense something was wrong before we even entered the room. Eugene was never this quiet.

I gasped and felt my eyes widen at what I saw. My mother was laid in bed sweating and looking alarmingly pale. Her once strong appearance had faltered and her hair was thick and matted across the pillow. So this is why I haven't been able to see her for the last few days…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I forced back the tears, something my father was unable to do as he sat grasping my mothers hand so tightly it was as if he never wanted to let go.

"I thought I asked you to keep her away," my father whispered gently looking past me and at Eugene.

"You knew." I said it before my brain had even registered the question. One look at Eugene and I knew I was right. How could he? We never keep secrets from each other; it felt as if someone had ripped my heart straight out of my chest. The pain must have showed on my face because Eugene spoke almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, but I just didn't want to hurt you, I wouldn't have even known if I hadn't come in earlier, after hearing a strange noise, I thought it was for the best," he stared at the floor, looking hurt and upset. Part of me wanted to run into his arms and tell him that it was fine and I wasn't mad. But I didn't. I couldn't. Eugene had lied to me and seemingly every one else had too as I looked around and saw guards and servants crowding the room.

"We were trying to protect you," my father spoke softly, as he cast his gaze onto me.

"Protect me from what? Do you think I didn't want to know that my own mother was ill? I can look after myself; I think I've proved that over the last few weeks." I knew I was hurting my father and Eugene, but I was just so sick of everyone treating me like a child. I needed answers. What was wrong with mother and when was I going to be told?

As if reading my mind my father dismissed the crowd of servant's until there was only, himself, Eugene and I left in the room. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Your mother is very sick, Rapunzel the illness she suffered whilst carrying you has returned and we fear that we might not be able to help her," my father, had tried to keep his voice even however even he still couldn't stop his voice cracking towards the end. For the first time I looked at my mother and began to take in how ill she was, it was times like this I wish I still had my magic hair. That's it! My hair, well more precisely the flower that had given my hair its magic.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" I couldn't help the excitement that was creeping into my voice as I thought of how we could save mother.

"All we have to do is find another sunlight flower, why didn't you think of that before?"

"We have thought of it, only the chances of finding one is practically none-existent, if there is a chance at all, nevertheless we have still sent a band of officers to try and locate one." Father spoke flatly as if he didn't believe anything could save her now. How could he just give up and why wasn't Eugene supporting me? Well if they weren't going to help me I would have to go myself.

"I don't care what the chances are, but I have to do something, I'm going to find one," I spoke with confidence that I certainly didn't feel.

"No, it's too dangerous there are already officers out there. I realise your good intentions but I've already lost you once, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew this is how you'd react."

"But-" father cut me off before I had a chance to speak.

"No buts Rapunzel, what I've said is final," as he said this he summoned the one remaining guard in the room and told him to take me to my room. All the time Eugene had been stood there looking close to tears, but had never said a word. Until we got outside and saw me looking at him expectantly.

"I'm so sorry; I wanted to tell you-"

"I trusted you and you betrayed me." There, that was all I said. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now and I made no effort to hide it.

"I was just trying to do what was best, you've got to know I'd never hurt you intentionally," Eugene's voice came out in a whisper as he squeezed my hand before turning and walking away. I opened my mouth but no words came out. There was nothing left to say. I let the guard escort me to my room without making a fuss, for I knew that there was no way I could stay confined to the palace while mother was dying.

As soon as I got into my room I began to pack, grabbing Eugene's satchel off the side of the bed I placed a few pieces of bread that had been left by the servants in case I got hungry, along with a small bottle of water. Finally I picked up Pascal whose large eyes were fixed on me and placed him on my shoulder. Then quickly before anything could go wrong I slipped out onto my balcony

and started to climb down to the floor.

One thing that living in a tower had prepared me for was heights. Even though I no longer had my hair, the bricks jutted out and I was able to find a route down.

Then finally I glanced back at the palace and then at Eugene's room. Eugene. I didn't mean to hurt him like he hadn't meant to hurt me, but there was nothing I could do. No way could I reach him now, if I even wanted to. The picture of his faced seemed imprinted in my mind when I had told him how he had betrayed me. Once again I found myself fighting back the tears as I started my long journey into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Lantern Chapter 3

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the bright morning light as I walked through the Kingdom, heading to the forest. To say I feel scared is an understatement. I'm petrified. There are so many things that could wrong. Even walking through the Kingdom has its problems. Since its early there are not too many people around, however someone could spot me at any moment and I would be forced to go back to the palace. I couldn't stop a sigh escape my lips.

Maybe it would be a good idea to return to the palace after all, I mean for all I know they might not even know I've gone and I could slip back unnoticed. I saw Pascal glare at me and knew he was right. How can I return to the palace now?

The simple answer is I can't. I have made a promise to myself that I will find a way to save mother and I never break my promises.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like footsteps close behind me and so I quickly turned around. There is no one there. One look from Pascal and I know he thinks I'm going crazy. Well maybe I am, but then again that's what I thought last time I ran away.

Eugene was there then though, to look after me and keep me safe. My protector.

The man I'm in love with? Yes, defiantly, that's the one thing I can now make sense of. I am completely, unconditionally in love with Eugene. But is he in love with me? I'm not sure.

"Oh Pascal, I'd give up everything for Eugene to be hear now." Pascal simply blinked unable to give an answer.

Finally I have reached the entrance to the forest. I looked around cautiously, checking that no one was following me, before heading off.

Most of the day from then went by in a blur as I walked aimlessly around the forest. I mean, where was I supposed to start looking? I thought I'd found the sunshine flower, numerous times throughout the day, but I continued to be disappointed. I had to be lost now, but maybe that was a good thing. Looking at Pascal, snoozing on my shoulder I realised how tired I am. The splashes of paint on my arm were a constant reminder of the previous night and the lack of sleep I had, had.

"Perhaps I'll just rest for a while," I said to no one in particular as I reached a small clearing in the forest. I sat down against the trunk of a tree and felt myself slipping in to a dream.

Just as I was about to completely doze off; I heard a sound in the distance. I stood up sleepily and reached for my bag as the sound began to get louder.

"This way men!" A voice boomed. I think it might be best to slip into the trees until I know who the voices belong to, I thought. That was a bad idea. No sooner had I walked into the forest, was I confronted by an angry looking man, with a small patrol of guards behind him. It was then the penny dropped. They were from the palace. The band of men father had sent to look for the sunshine flower. Surly they would take me straight back to the palace, something which I can't allow to happen. One nod from Pascal and I knew what I had to do. I started to run, however I didn't make it more than a few steps as the guard grabbed onto my arm.

Turning around I saw that is was the Captain of the guards who had hold of me. Immediately I knew there was going to be trouble. The Captain disapproved of me and Eugene and had made his view clear from the start.

"Look what we've found, boys it's only a lost princess!" he said as a few of the guards laughed.

"Let me go," I said managing to sound composed something which surprised me under the circumstances.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see when you took off this morning the King sent out a soldier, a soldier carrying an urgent message telling us to stop searching for a sunshine flower and start searching for you."

I tried to look strong and confident, as he said it but inside I felt anything but that. The very reason I had set out was to try and help mother, but now not only had I failed but I had also made the guards stop trying to find the flower. I looked around frantically unable to give up, I had to get out of here.

"You won't escape from us now, were taking you back to the palace first thing in the morning, for now however we will set up camp and head off when the sun rises."

"No we have to stay! We have to find the flower!" I was practically screaming now but I had to do something. Why does no one ever listen to me?

"Well you should have thought of that before you took off, I knew that Flynn Rider was trouble now he's even rubbing off on you."

By now I'd realised there was nothing I could say to change his mind. The Captain had made up his mind and I would be going back to the palace. Well at least that's what he thought. I have other ideas.

For the next hour I tried to make the Guards life as difficult as possible. I refused to eat. I refused to talk. In fact I refused to do anything. In the end they tied me to a tree and told me to sleep as I would be walking tomorrow on account of my uncooperative behaviour. If I'm even here, I thought to myself.

As the night went on however I regretted ignoring the offer of blankets, as I began to feel increasingly cold and lonely but tried not to let it show.

A few hours later it seemed that aside from the two guards watching over me,-who were actually playing cards-that everyone was asleep.

"Need a little help there?" a voice whispered from behind me. I couldn't stop a smile crossing my lips as relief flooded my body. I turned around and sure enough there he was. The one man who could get me out of this mess. Eugene.


	4. Chapter 4

**AuthorsNote:Please review with your comments. I would love to know what you think. More chapters to be added soon. Thank you.**

Lantern Chapter 4

Despite the situation we were in, neither of us could resist the temptation and within seconds of seeing each other our lips were locked together. My heart was pounding so rapidly I felt as though It was going to burst. Even Pascal couldn't look away.

I felt as if I could stay forever, safe in Eugene's arms but given the situation we were in we were forced to pull away after a minute.

"Eugene!" I shirked happily, before realising I probably should have kept quite. Woops. I turned back to see the two guards looking up from there cards and lights being switched on in the guards tents. Shouts began to rip through the camp.

"It's Flynn Rider!" One of the guards shouted.

"Okay, maybe now would be a good time to leave," Eugene said producing a frying pan, to bat away the oncoming guards.

Meanwhile I felt the rope that had tied me up shaking and was relieved to see a familiar face biting through it.

"Maximus!" I shouted wriggling free from the rope, before being distracted by Eugene.

"I packed an extra frying pan for you in case you want to join in," he grinned as a new wave of guards emerged from there tents.

"You know me too well," I grinned, reaching into a bag strapped to Maximus' saddle, grabbing my favourite weapon and running to join Eugene. By now all of the guards were out of there tents and despite our best efforts they were beginning to gain the upper hand.

Eugene must have sensed this too as he ran and climbed onto Maximus, before offering out his hand and pulling me up. I grabbed onto him tightly as Maximus started to run out into the forest. The other guards seemed to be mounting there horses too and soon five horses were following us through the forest. Luckily darkness had fallen over the sky and the lack of light made it hard for the guards to follow us successfully.

"I'll get you for this Rider!" The Captains shout rippled through the forest but was barley audible by the time it reached us. After the intensity of the last few minutes, neither of us could stop laughing, at the Captains feeble threat.

Finally we managed to stop and Eugene slid off Maximus.

"Are you alright?" he asked. It seemed odd hearing such a normal question after what we had just been through.

"Yes, I think, how did you know where I was?" I decided to come right out with a question that had left me puzzled since Eugene had rescued me from the guards.

"I know you Rapunzel and so I knew you wouldn't just sit in the palace while your mother was in danger. So last night after the row I climbed out of the castle and sure enough there you were, I decided I'd wait until you calmed down a bit before showing myself, but when you got taken by the guards I had to help," Eugene's confident air seemed to have disappeared and he looked worried as if fearing a repeat of the other night.

"Eugene, about last night I'm sorry I just-"

"No, it's me who should be sorry, I should have told you, but I'm going to make it up to you. We've not going to stop searching until we find the flower." Eugene's eyes were staring intently into mine and I knew he meant every word he said.

"Thank you, but listen when I said I don't trust you I didn't mean it, I well, I trust you with my life," it was my turn to be worried now as I felt my cheeks going bright red.

"I know, I would travel to the end of the world and back with you. Oh and by the way, I haven't forgotten I promised you an outing today, but we seem to already be out so I'm just going to set up what I had planned. Close your eyes." Trust Eugene not to break a promise. I must be rubbing off on him. I obediently closed my eyes for a few minutes as I heard him rustling around and couldn't help but wonder what he had planned.

"Okay you can open your eyes now," he finally said. When I did my heart starter to melt. In the small clearing where we had stopped, Eugene had set up lots of candles around a small purple rug, which was covered in food.

"I know it's not much but-" I put my finger to his lips silencing him.

"It's perfect," I whispered not wanting to talk too loud and ruin the scene.

"Well I thought you might be hungry, and I was actually planning to take you out on a boat today but, I thought this might still be good, so am I forgiven?" I

shouldn't have worried about Eugene losing his confidence. He was back to his old self and I love him for it.

That night we feasted on an array of foods-all my favourites-which Eugene had lovingly packed. He had even tried baking some cakes, but when we bit in to them we realised they were hard as rocks. Still wanting to please him though, I tried to chomp through mine before realising that he had been watching me all the time trying hard not to laugh. I threw the bun at him to shut him up and eventually we ended up rolling around laughing. It felt good to have him back.

That night we laid under the stars in each others arms, talking until I eventually, fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AuthorsNote:As always it's great to hear what you think of the story so far so please review with your comments. Thanks. **

Lantern Chapter 5

"Ahhh well isn't this sweet," I awoke to the sound of voices. It was still night time and the candles had burned themselves out, leaving Eugene and I in almost complete darkness. As my eyes became accustom to the darkness I began to make out two large figures approaching in the darkness.

Eugene's arms began to tighten as the men stepped further forward and I realised who they were. The Stabbington brothers. But they couldn't be could they? They were supposed to be locked up in jail.

"So you got your happily ever after then Flynn?" One of them said in a rough voice that could only belong to one of the Stabbington brothers. Frantically I glanced at Eugene who looked as baffled as I did.

"So Flynn how have you been? Living the high life with your little princess here, while we've been rotting in jail." One said before the other continued.

"Well, up until now at least you see we busted out yesterday, just in time to see you two head into the forest, so we followed you, thought we could have a catch up." The two of them were closing in on us and by now Eugene and I were fully awake.

"What do you want?" Eugene asked stepping forward and gently pushing me behind him, as Pascal jumped onto my shoulder, turning blue with fear.

"What do we want, that's a pretty big question Flynn see if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have ended up in jail. You took away our freedom, which is the most important thing in the World to us." Once again the other brother continued.

"So we thought it's only fair that we take away the very thing that's most important to you in this World," one said staring at me as an evil smile crossed his lips.

I felt Eugene stiffen as they said this and couldn't help but start to shake myself.

"I'm afraid that's not what going to happen boys, Maximus! Here boy," Eugene shouted, turning into Flynn Rider before my eyes. He couldn't fool me though. Behind his cocky smile I could see he was just as scared as I was, but I trusted him and was sure that if he couldn't get us out of this on his own, Maximus could.

My hope was soon dented though as the Stabbington brothers had ruined are escape plan.

"Do you think we would be stupid enough to leave your pony wandering around waiting to rescue you?" They both laughed and pointed at a nearby tree, which sure enough had Maximus tied up on, thrashing wildly and trying to help us.

"Okay time to go," Eugene said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the forest.

By now my heart was thumping uncontrollably and I couldn't understand how I was still running.

With each step I took I felt myself becoming heavier and if it wasn't for Eugene I would have surly fallen. Then suddenly as if out of nowhere a branch appeared and I tripped up.

Eugene, however didn't even break his stride and simply picked me up and carried on running. I looked up and saw an intensity covering his face as if he would stop at nothing to protect me.

He was moving scarily fast now and I allowed myself to believe that we might be able to out run the haunting footsteps of the Stabbington brothers who were running behind us, breathing heavily.

I jolted suddenly and after a few seconds of bewilderment I realised that we had stopped. We had reached the edge of a cliff. I felt Eugene look around, trying to find somewhere to go.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this, I can't let them take you." Eugene was the one shaking now, were as I felt unusually calm, as I slipped out of his arms. I had begun to accept there was no where left to hide.

"Eugene don't worry, it's fine, everything's going to be fine," I whispered placing my hand on his cheek and gently pushing his face around to face mine. For a moment the whole world to seemed to stop. I pulled Eugene into me and we stood holding each other. Neither of us said a word, after all there was nothing to say.

The steps of the encroaching Stabbington brothers became louder and I knew I had no choice but to give into whatever fate had in store for me.

"Breaks your heart to see them like this, hey broth?" one of the brothers said breaking the silence

"Breaks Flynn's heart don't you mean," the other said grinning.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," Eugene whispered into my ear.

"Hurry up pretty boy and give us what we came for," one of them said offering out a hand to me.

With a final squeeze I let Eugene go.

"I will always love you no matter what," I said trying desperately not to cry in front of him. I could cry later, but at least for now I had to be strong.

"I'll find you I promise," he replied looking broken as I walked over to the brothers, refusing to take there hand.

"Oh and just so you don't try to follow us," one said grabbing Eugene roughly and tying him to a near by tree.

"Come on, time to go," the other grinned whilst locking handcuffs with a long chain on, around my wrists and pulling me forward.

I kept staring back at Eugene and he kept staring back until he thought I could no longer see him.

He then, I saw dropped to his knees looking lost and defeated.

Now I decided would be a good time to cry and so I did. The days ahead look bleak and scary but Eugene promised he'd come for me. This I hoped, was a promise he would keep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lantern Chapter 6

It took a while for Eugene to compose himself after what had just happened. He still felt as if it had all been a bad dream and that somehow, his life hadn't just been ripped to pieces. However no matter which way he looked at it he always drew to the same conclusion. They had taken her. The one thing in his life that seemed to make sense, his light in the darkness of what suddenly seemed a lonely, sad world.

He turned his mind back to there final moments together, were he had felt her, no matter how hard she had tried to hide it, trembling in his arms.

She was like a delicate flower that he had desperately tried to protect, but he had fail.

"Why have you taken her from me?" He suddenly shouted, not able to control the sudden wave of emotions that had washed over him.

He felt as if a part of his soul had been ripped out and knew that the pain he was feeling would only heal when she was back in his arms. Safe.

This thought moved through him and he knew he could waste no longer thinking. It was time for action. The brothers had tied him to a tree with both of his hands securely fastened behind his back. For the next five minutes he wriggled around frantically, but instead of loosening, the ropes seemed to be getting tighter.

**...**

It was early morning now and the sun was peeking over the trees, casting a dim light over the forest. I kept my head down, facing the floor as the Stabbington brothers continued to pull me forward. I seem to have been walking for ever and can barley believe that it was just yesterday morning around this time that I had ran from the palace.

Thinking back to then I found it amazing how much had happened. I'd been heartbroken at falling out with Eugene, scared at setting out on my own, angry at being caught by the guards and now I was being held captive by two of the meanest men in the World.

I was now beginning to understand an expression father had used a lot over the short time I had been at the palace, be careful what you wish for he had said. Well I had certainly wished for adventure, after living in the palace for three weeks but this was defiantly not what I had had in mind.

"Hurry up girl," one of them said yanking me forward.

"Wait a minute broth don't be so hard on her she is going to be with us for sometime," The other said smiling at his brother.

Suddenly his brother started jumping around wildly as a small lump seemed to be crawling around in his clothes.

"Get it out!" he cried acting like a scared little girl as his brother grabbed him violently and pulled the insect out of his top. Only it wasn't an insect.

"Pascal!" I whispered feeling happy for the first time in days. One of the brothers had hold of him now, but Pascal simply stuck his tongue out and hit him in the face, surprising him so much that he fell backwards.

Pascal then, bounced over and climbed up onto my shoulder.

"Nice one Pascal," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn bright red. I looked back at the brothers now, one looking around worriedly, the other on the floor and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Once again I found myself wishing that I had kept quiet as they both turned to me, with menacing and angry looks on there faces.

"So you think this is funny then do you?" one snarled.

"No! No not at all I, I wasn't laughing," I replied trying not to let the fear I was feeling translate onto my face.

"Well you better not be if you know what's good for you ," he said grabbing the front of my dress and pushing me to the floor.

"Now then what was it you said about being nice? Rapunzel's learnt her lesson, there's nothing to be angry about," the other spoke teasingly as I felt myself wince as he used my name for the first time. One look at Pascal and I knew he was as annoyed as I was.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted finally letting my anger out.

"Why that's your name isn't it Rapunzel? If it makes you feel better you can call us by our names, I'm Punch and he's Fist. " Punch said in a patronising voice that reminded me of how Gothel used to speak to me.

Looking around I began to realise where I was. This is were Eugene and I spent our first night together after we had left the tower. The tower, surly they weren't taking me back there? As soon as the thought had crossed my mind Fist confirmed my fears.

"So how about we set up camp here, I can't be bothered walking anymore and there's no rush, we can go to the tower tomorrow. It just means Rapunzel here's going to have all day to make it clean and tidy for us, how does that sound Princess?"

…

Eugene was becoming increasingly tired and in need of water as he continued to struggle, trying to free his hands. In the end he sat down under the mid-day sun feeling intense and frustrated. There had to be a way out of the ropes and every minute he spent trying to escape, Rapunzel was moving away from him and even further out of reach. He put his face in his hands, beginning to despair. He sat this way for a few minutes before feeling something tugging on the rope. Looking up he felt a rush of hope.

"Maximus! I can't tell you how good it is to see you ," he said grinning as Maximus' teeth sliced through the rope.


	7. Chapter 7

Lantern Chapter 7

I immediately felt a lump form in my throat. Whether I liked it or not I was going back to the tower, the place that held so many memories. Of course not all are bad, in fact lots are happy memories of my childhood where I innocently played with Pascal and watched the lanterns from my window. Gothel however had tainted most of these memories and that was the reason I hadn't been able to bring myself to return since Eugene rescued me. No stop it, don't think about Eugene I told myself blocking him out of my head. Thinking about him only makes me think about what an exposed and vulnerable position I'm in.

Thankfully the Stabbington brothers are ignoring me now, after tying my chains to the trunk of a tree, they have sat down and told me to collect firewood. The long chain they bound me with is now clasped against my ankle, allowing me to walk freely around the area surrounding the clearing, where we have stopped.

I can see the top of the tower now; it's peaking up over the tops of the trees. Looking at Pascal I can't help but sigh.

"I know, I don't want to go back either but we don't have much choice," I tell him. He doesn't like my reply and makes it clear by jumping off my shoulder and hiding under the bottom of my dress.

"Oh I'm sorry Pascal, but don't worry Eugene will come for us soon, you'll see,"

I say using Eugene's name to try and comfort myself just as much as Pascal.

The brothers are now sleeping, as far as I can tell and so I'm trying hard not to wake them, as I creep around quietly searching for wood.

Suddenly I feel my foot hit something hard and have to bite my tongue to stop myself from making a noise.

Looking down I can see a small brown bag, containing what seems to be a book of some description. Picking it up I reach my hand inside, unable to get rid of the feeling that I had seen the bag somewhere before.

Sure enough I pulled out a small brown leather book with a flower marked on the front. I looked closer only to realise that what I was holding wasn't a book at all, but a journal of some description.

Unable to hide my curiosity I carefully opened the journal and looked at the inside cover. As soon as I saw it my hand went limp and I can feel the diary fall from my grasp and onto the ground. A gasp escapes my body as I begin to take in what I have just seen.

I have found Gothel's journal.

…**..**

Eugene had been travelling non stop, trying to find Rapunzel. Now he had Maximus it had become a lot easier, not only because of his speed, but also because of his company. Eugene himself had now calmed down a little, but he was still completely focused on finding her.

This was easier said then done. He had set off going forward and trying to follow the general direction the Stabbington brothers had set off in, but apart from this he had no idea where to start looking. For now at least the best he could do was search through the woods relentlessly hoping, that he would find her. He had made a promise to himself, and next time he found her he defiantly wouldn't be letting her go.

…

Cautiously, as if it were a snake that could bite at any time, I picked up the journal and forced myself to open it and have a proper look. By now Pascal had climbed back onto my shoulder, evidently as curious as me at finding out its contents.

At first I just flicked through trying to find out what it was about. Throughout its pages a drawing seemed to appear a lot. A drawing of a single flower, that Gothel had taken the time to ink in intricately.

Suddenly I saw a large version of it near the back and stopped to take a proper look, apart from its delicate beauty there didn't seem to be anything special about the flower. It had a dark blue centre, which was surrounded by white petals and a short green stem. I decided to turn my attention to the writing that surrounded the drawing.

_The Moonlight Flower-_

_Although not as powerful as the sunshine flower, it processes the ability to heal and bring health to whoever drinks it. _

_However, can only be used once. _

_Only one drop of moonlight has ever dropped to Earth. _

_It is thought to grow, near the sunshine flower._

I began to flick through the rest of the journal, but it was mostly maps that I couldn't make sense of. It seemed as if Gothel had been trying to locate the flower for a long time as the first entry went back to when I was ten.

"So that explains why she always went out, but never gave me a straight answer as to why," I said to Pascal.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled backwards by the chain on my ankle and couldn't help but drop the journal back on the ground. I struggled wildly but the brothers were just too strong, I ended up falling over and being half dragged back to the clearing.

"So where's that firewood?" Punch demanded.

I realised now that I had been so distracted by the journal that I had forgot to get any.

"I ermm-"

"Spare me your excuses and I'll get it myself," he sighed before continuing.

"Sometimes I wonder what Flynn ever saw in you, well I suppose he'll be glad we took you off his hands," he laughed.

I gritted my teeth as he shortened the chain, and told me to rest. There was no way I could retrieve the journal now.


	8. Chapter 8

Lantern Chapter 8

A mixture of worry and anticipation kept me up all night. I couldn't help thinking about Eugene who would usually be there when I went to sleep. Once I had started thinking about him I found it hard to stop, after all I was back at the place where we spent our first night together and most importantly where I began to fall in love with him.

In some ways I was worried about returning to the tower. After all no matter how long I had lived there it was never really my home, Gothel made sure of that. I remember Eugene once telling me that it doesn't matter where we are as long as were together and I was beginning to believe him. For instance, it hadn't mattered how overwhelming the palace had been when I first arrived, because Eugene had always been there. Ready to save me whenever things got too much. Oh how I wish he was here now.

I reached down and tried to loosen the chain that was biting into my ankle. Fist had the other end wrapped around his wrist now and so every time he moved in his sleep, I got sharply tugged towards him. This made it impossible for me to even try to attempt to get the journal back.

Even Pascal had tried, but it was much too heavy for him and he ended up just getting himself caught up in the grass. I was beginning to think that it might be alright though as I had gone over the writing so many times in my head, that I now knew it off by heart.

The most important thing however is that I had found a way to save mother and so I'm one step closer to fulfilling my promise. No matter what it takes I'm going to save her. Almost immediately a connection had formed between us when I had arrived at the palace, as she had helped me through the first confusing weeks.

It had even been her idea to give me the room to paint and I couldn't help but love her for little things like that. The thought of losing her was unbearable and I simply can't let it happen.

…**..**

Eugene knelt down at the side of a small pool and quickly brought the water to his lips. As he did so he felt his eyelids begin to droop and couldn't help but think about how long it had been since he had last slept.

He had to keep on searching though and couldn't waste time thinking about how tired he was. Reaching out his hand he attempted to grab Maximus' rains however only ended up with a handful of air as he lost his balance and fell face down onto the floor.

Looking up wearily he saw Maximus sit down.

"Come on boy, we have to go and find her," he said firmly. Maximus responded by dropping his head and going to sleep.

"Oh no you don't," Eugene said pulling at Maximus and trying to get him back up, all he got for his troubles was a kick in the leg. Sighing he reluctantly realised that they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, and so forced himself to lay down and get some sleep.

"Okay but just for a couple of hours," he whispered already half asleep after a long day of searching. All he could think about though was Rapunzel, who was still out there and in need of him. Usually I would be with her he thought, thinking about all the nights they had spent together in the palace. He would never admit it but at night in the palace he needed her there, just as much as she needed him.

…**..**

"Wakey, Wakey," I heard one of the brothers say as I opened my eyes, pretending I had just been asleep. The real truth was I had been awake all night and for the last hour while they had been messing around and talking to one another, mainly about me.

As I stood up I couldn't' help but feel worried about the day ahead.

Usually, I loved seeing the morning sun and knowing I had a whole new day ahead of me but today I couldn't help but feel anything but dread.

"Come on Princess its time to take you back to the tower," Punch laughed, as he and Fist began walking, whilst I reluctantly followed.

After a few hours we reached the entrance to the cave that lead through to the area surrounding the tower.

"After you," Fist grinned pushing me through the cave. Looking up I began to feel ill as I saw the tower in front of me. Pascal must have seen how worried I looked as he squeezed my shoulder. Deep down I knew he was just as nervous as me however; I forced a smile as we walked forward towards the tower.

"Hey there's an entrance over here," Punch said as they walked through a small door at the foot of the tower. A door I didn't even know existed until Gothel had used it the last time I was here.

After walking through it I was forced to climb through a hole in the floor until I was inside the tower. Once again I found myself trapped, in this unlikely prison. I looked around as a million memories circled in my mind. Everything was as it had been, I thought looking up at the paintings which covered the walls and the wooden beams that held up the roof.

"Nice place you got here," Punch grinned before slinging his bag on the floor and sitting down.

"Very nice indeed and what's more no one will ever find us here. Not the palaces brainless guards, and especially not Flynn Rider," he added staring at me, his eyes locked on mine until I was forced to look away.

This is it, I thought. I'm never going to escape from the tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autors Note: I'de really love to know how your finding the story so far, so please comment with your thoughts. **

Lantern Chapter 9

The rest of the day went by incredibly slowly, as I found myself at the constant beck and call of the Stabbington brothers. It seemed as if they couldn't go two minutes without needing something.

All the time I felt myself sinking back into my old life, a life I had promised I would never return to. I still had the chain around my ankle, as a constant reminder of how trapped and alone I am. Finally the brothers fell asleep on chairs near the fire. Chairs that belonged to Gothel and I.

In a way being trapped by the brothers was easier than when it had been Gothel. At least I knew I was trapped this time, something that had taken me a long time to realise when I lived here with Gothel.

However it was still painful when I gathered the courage to go to my old bedroom, and couldn't resist a look out of the window. A look, I wish I hadn't made as I saw the world outside. A world I desperately need to be part of once again.

After a few minutes I couldn't help wonder where Eugene was now. Was he still searching for me? I hope so, for the thought of living the rest of my life restricted to the tower seemed impossible. Especially not now I had seen for myself the wonders of life outside the tower.

An even more unbearable thought, however would be living without Eugene, for I now understand that without love everything seems incomplete, unfinished and amazingly lonely.

Feeling a tug at the bottom of my dress I looked down to see Pascal trying to move me away from the window. He himself hadn't even glanced out of the window, it was almost as if he had accepted that once again we were trapped and was trying to block out the world that now seemed far, so out of reach.

…**..**

As Eugene awoke he felt a warm sun glowing down on him and opened his eyes to investigate. As he saw the position of the sun he felt panic spread through him.

"Maximus! Its almost midday already, we agreed we wouldn't sleep for long, oh how could you have let this happen, what about Rapunzel she's all alone and-" Eugene stopped mid-sentence as he saw the look he was getting off Maximus.

He realised he was going off on one and so quickly tried to hide it.

"Ermmm well what I mean is we best be getting off," he said scratching the back of his neck, the way he always did when he was nervous.

Once again he found himself not knowing where to go or what to do. The only thing spurring him on was the thought of Rapunzel being back in his arms once more.

…**..**

"Rapunzel darling, go make us some dinner," Punch shouted with a smirk on his face.

"Do it yourself," I muttered as Pascal nodded in agreement. Quietly I finished painting the drawing I had been working on, on the back of my chest of draws.

I had replaced one painful image with another, for Gothel had once featured on the back of my draw's, however now mother stood in her place.

"Please let her be alright," I whispered to myself before making my way down to the kitchen in search of some food to prepare.

That night the brothers feasted on hazelnut soup and warm bread. I didn't get anything, as I hadn't worked hard enough. Well according to Fist.

The truth is that I hadn't really stopped all day as I had been busy cleaning the now dusty tower and preparing rooms for the brothers to sleep in. Purposefully I choose the rooms that were the furthest away from my own.

It was a cold and windy night outside but that didn't stop me from leaving my window open when the brothers finally went to bed, meaning that I could to.

But I didn't. I found myself slumped in the corner of my bedroom, with my knees against my chest, rocking gently from side to side as the tears began to fall down my cheeks.

I stayed this way for a long time, before realising what I had been staring at. The necklace Eugene had given me. That did it. Deep sobs began to fill me as my vision became blurred from all my tears.

In the end I found my hands clutching the sun pendant so tightly that I heard a click and thought that I had broken it. The one real reminder I had of Eugene, it was now broken, like we were. Broken and incomplete.

Just as I began to lose all hope I noticed a small piece of folded up paper in my lap. I then looked at the pendant again only to see that it wasn't broken but open. It was a locket. Carefully I unfolded the paper to find that it wasn't paper at all but a small white lantern with the sun symbol in the middle.

The thing however that caught my eye was the small black writing at the top of the lantern. Four words that restored my hope and brought on new tears, but this time they were tears of happiness. Quickly but quietly I crept downstairs and took a small piece of wood, with a flame at one end from the fire. I then sneaked back upstairs, not wanting to wake the brothers or Pascal, and went over to my window.

It was there that I lit the lantern and let it off into the night. The sky immediately lit up as I continued to watch the lantern fly upwards.

All the time I was thinking about the four words on it and how I so wanted them to be true. It wasn't much but it was all I needed. Oh how I needed to see those four words.

_I__'__m __on __my __way._


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I've just found out how to see how many hits my story has had, and to be honest I'm amazed. I can't beleive how many people have taken the time to read it and from so many different countries, so thanks!- Also please let me know how your finding it with reviews or pm if you prefer. Thanks you! **

Lantern Chapter 10

Eugene sat quietly, leaning against a tree trunk and staring at the floor. For the last two days he had searched almost non-stop looking for her. The girl he was meant to be with, and the one person who truly understood him, however he seemed to be getting no where. The darkness that surrounded him was a constant reminder of how useless his searching had been so far. Suddenly he felt a sharp kick quick on his shoulder.

"Can I please just have a minute here, sometimes a guy just needs a little while to get his head sorted out you know Maximus, I mean give a guy a break man," Eugene ranted, unable to keep Flynn Rider away. He was masking his sadness with frustration as he blocked out his real feelings. He knew he had to be strong, but in true Flynn Rider style he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself.

By now Maximus was becoming impatient as he kicked Eugene again.

"What! I thought I just told you to-" Eugene looked up to shout at Maximus but got distracted by a light in the distance. So that was what Maximus had wanted him to see.

Standing up a smile spread across his face as he saw where the light was coming from. A Lantern. A small white lantern flying up into the air.

It had to be the lantern he had put in the necklace he had given her. Up until now he thought that she must have lost it somewhere in the woods, and therefore wouldn't allow himself to hope that she would find it. But she had and he knew he would stop at nothing to save her.

Not wanting to waste anymore time he quickly climbed onto Maximus.

"Sorry I shouted at you, I didn't mean it, I was just stressed," Eugene said feeling he should apologise to Maximus. If it hadn't have been for him he might have missed the lantern altogether.

Maximus however was used to Eugene by now and his Flynn Rider mood swings that came about when he was stressed. This is why he only responded by rolling his eyes, before charging off towards the lantern, not needing to be told what to do. Even thought it was far off in the distance Maximus knew this was the best lead they had had in the last two days and was determined to follow it.

**…**

I stood at the window until the lantern disappeared over the top of the tower.

"Please let him see it," I whispered before turning around to see Pascal sat on the end of my bed, staring at me. So he hadn't been asleep and judging by the grin on his face I gathered he had been watching for a while.

"That's right Pascal, Eugene's coming," I whispered, whilst climbing into bed. After all the excitement of the last few days, I finally began to realise how exhausted I felt.

Knowing that I would probably have to get up early to prepare for the brothers, I snuggled down and in no time at all felt sleep come over my body. That night I dreamt about Eugene and how soon, I would hopefully be back in his arms.

That is why when I awoke to the sound of a harsh knock on my door, it took me a few seconds to realise that I was at the tower and not my bedroom at the palace, with Eugene lying next to me.

"Time to get up Rapunzel, go make us some breakfast," Punch shouted before I heard him stomping down the stairs.

"Well someone's in a good mood," I giggled to Pascal, feeling strangely happy for the first time in days. After getting up and dressed I quietly went downstairs to make breakfast. My happy mood was suddenly lost as I saw the state of the tower.

The brothers couldn't have been up for more than an hour and the place was already a mess. Mud from there boots covered the floor and furniture was slung all over the place.

"What are you staring at?" Fist demanded from behind me, making me jump.

"Ermmm nothing I'm just going to make breakfast," I gabbled almost running to the kitchen, in an attempt to get away from him.

After last night I didn't want to leave anything to chance and while I was alone I quickly ate the leftover bread. I then faced the odious task of finding something for them to eat, in the kitchen that hadn't been used for almost a month.

Whilst I searched I couldn't help but think about Eugene, who always put me first. One time when we had been in the palace eating breakfast, I remember there was one apple roll left. My all time favourite however it was Eugene's as well. Purposefully we both left it, until Eugene told me I should have it.

Obviously I refused telling him he should eat it. We went on like this for a while until I picked it up and put it into his mouth while he was talking. I couldn't help but laugh as remembered the expression that had been on his face. I also remembered laughing when it had happened, which caused Eugene to lean forward with it still in his mouth and put the other end in mine. We both began to chomp at either end until we met in the middle.

Happily I remembered the butterfly's that had formed in my stomach, as it was only the second time we had ever kissed. The funny thing is I still get them every time we kiss now. Oh Eugene please hurry up, I need you.

**…..**

By mid-day Eugene had reached the forest clearing where the brothers and had stopped on the night they had taken her. It also happened to be the place that Eugene and Rapunzel had spent there first night together. By now Eugene had realised that they were probably keeping her in the tower.

"How could I have let them take her, especially back to the tower she's not ready for that," he yelled, dismounting Maximus and kicking the dirt. It would probably take them around half a day to reach the tower from where they were and so Eugene had agreed to stop for a while, so that Maximus could rest. Well try to at least, as Eugene was making it impossible for him as he stomped around.

Suddenly the stomping stopped and Maximus looked up to see Eugene bend down and pick up what looked like a brown book. He even heard him gasp as he opened it.

Eugene had found Gothel's diary.


	11. Chapter 11

Lantern Chapter 11

Eugene studied the pages intently, barley being able to believe what they were saying. There was another magical flower, which could save the Queen. All he had to do was find it and then there troubles would be over.

Maximus grunted and he was reminded not to get carried away, especially with Rapunzel still in danger.

"Right so now we can add finding a moonlight flower that could be anywhere and that Gothel couldn't find in eight years to the list. I'll just put it after we find and save the girl I love who also just happens to be the princess of Corona!" Eugene sighed and couldn't help feeling that he was getting no where. Suddenly he heard a thud and turned around to see Maximus laid on the floor laughing at him.

Maximus himself had been stuck with Eugene for two days now and couldn't help but see the funny side of his Flynn Rider moments.

"Yeah, yeah very funny," Eugene sighed and began to pull Maximus up before climbing up onto his saddle. If everything went well Rapunzel would be back with him in a few hours. They would then be able to start searching for this moonlight flower then.

If it was up to him Eugene would have taken her back to the palace and set out on his own, but he knew she would never let him.

No matter how she was feeling he knew she wouldn't want to stop until she found a cure for her mother. That was one of the things he loved about her, she was so selfless and never put herself first. Together they were perfect.

A new feeling of hoped washed over Eugene as he thought this. Putting the journal in his pocket he knew he would do anything to get her back.

"I'm on my way," He whispered as Maximus began to run into the forest.

…

Finally after another day of taking orders from the brothers, they had once again fallen asleep by the fire. They had been in a better mood today and Punch had even removed the chain that had been strapped to my ankle saying that I had worked hard, but it would be back on the moment I stepped out of line.

If only my hair was still long I could make my way out of the tower the way I always did, but now I would have to climb down which was nearly impossible seeing I didn't have anything to aid my climb. The door at the foot of the tower had also been locked. This made my chances of escaping very low.

None of this would matter however if Eugene had seen the lantern. Even the thought of him made me hopeful as I felt goose bumps form on my arms.

Until his rescue came however, I would have to find something to do; although I had hated running around after the brothers at least it had kept my mind off all the problems I faced. Suddenly I felt something tug on my hair and turned my head to see Pascal staring at me expectantly.

"Soooo you want to play then do you," I smiled as I saw his eyes widen and his head nod enthusiastically.

"Well how about chess or another board game?" I suggested knowing what his response would be, but still enjoying teasing him the way I always used to. Almost immediately he shook his head.

"Okay then, I suppose there is hide and seek but you wouldn't want to play that now would you?" I said, trying not to laugh as Pascal's head began nodding wildly at the suggestion, hide and seek was after all his favourite game after all even if he only ever hides in one place.

"Right then I'll close my eyes and start counting. One, two, three…" I carried on up to thirty, listing to him running around trying to find somewhere to hide.

Finally it went quiet and I began my search by looking under my duvet.

"Well if Pascal isn't here then I just don't know where he could be," I grinned before trying several other obvious places. In the end I walked over to the window and flung open the shutters that had previously been open.

"He's not over here, so he must be…HERE!" my hand darted out behind a plant pot and sure enough grabbed Pascal. As I brought my hand back however he wriggled furiously and knocked off one of the plant pots. I tried to reach out and grab it but it was too late. The pot smashed loudly onto the ground.

Quickly I put Pascal down and tried to cover it up by cleaning up some of the soil that had fallen out. As I did I noticed a small flower growing through a crack on the windowsill. A flower with a dark blue centre and crisp white petals. As I began to take it in I felt my heart skip a beat. Could it be? Had I found the moonlight flower?

Looking briefly at Pascal I saw him nod as he obviously knew what I was thinking.

"Oh Pascal!" I exclaimed picking him up and spinning him around.

"We found it and its all thanks to you" I shouted, kissing him on the cheek and turning him bright red.

Suddenly I heard footsteps that seemed to be coming towards my room and realised that I shouldn't have shouted as loudly. A heavy knock pounded on my door, before Punch burst in. Quickly, I placed the flower into a pocket on my dress.

"What do you think your doing? Your shouting has woken me up you stupid little girl!" he bellowed as I began to back against the window, Punch was never in a good mood when he woke up but I had made it even worse.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I didn't think-" I gabbled before being cut off.

"Well we all know you don't think," Punch was practically screaming now as he raised his hand, getting ready to hit me. I must have be hanging completely out of the window at this point otherwise he wouldn't have see.

"Stop, get off her!" I heard a shout and managed to turn my head, just in time to see Eugene at the entrance if the forest. He had come for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**AuthorsNote:Thanks for all the reviews please keep commenting!**

Lantern Chapter 12

Eugene's eyes immediately met mine and I saw a smile spread across his face, I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I had pictured this moment so many times over the last two days but now it was here, I didn't know what to do.

"It's Rider," Punch growled before pushing me away and staring out of the window.

By now Fist had joined him and as far as I could see Eugene was near the bottom of the tower.

"So he wants to see us does he, well let's go and meet him," Fist laughed, walking out of my room and down the stairs, before lifting the tile that lead to the door. Punch quickly followed and pushed me backwards when I was at the foot of the stairs.

"Stay here girl," he boomed before grabbing the keys to unlock the door and swiftly following his brother.

Pascal leapt onto my shoulder and we both jumped as the door opened. A gust of cool air blew in, and it was almost as if the world was inviting me outside. After a moment of hesitation I grabbed the frying pan from the stove and climbed through the floor, until I reached the doorway.

Outside I could hear struggling and knew that I couldn't just stand by and wait for Eugene to come inside and rescue me. I had to help him. Before I could stop myself I ran outside and felt relief at the feel of grass under my feet. The feeling however didn't last for long as I saw what was happening.

Maximus had his reins caught on a near by branch and was struggling, trying to get free. Eugene himself had been fighting both brothers on his own and it was beginning to show. Bruises covered his face as the brothers kept punching him, until he was barley able to stand.

"Not so tough now are you Rider?" Fist said as Eugene staggered backwards and lent against a near by tree.

"You need us and you know it, so why not come back to us Flynn? You're no more suited to being king then I am, and as for that princess of yours well she's nothing special," Punch laughed obviously enjoying watching Eugene squirm. I looked around frantically hoping that I would think of something that would help him.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Eugene shouted before swinging a wild punch towards Fist. Even though it wasn't a strong punch it caught him by surprise and Fist stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

I began to run towards them still not sure of I was going to do but knowing that I could no longer stand and watch. Just as I began to get near, I saw Punch pull a small but sharp knife out of his pocket. For a moment I stood there paralysed and the frying pan dropped from my hand.

"We tried to be nice Flynn and this is how you repay us. Well I won't be making that mistake again!" Punch spat raising his voice along with the knife.

Suddenly panic rose through me and I automatically responded by doing the only thing that I could think of. Punch still didn't know that I had left the tower and so was shocked when I leapt in front of Eugene, just as he brought the blade down.

"NO Rapunzel!" I heard Eugene gasp as I felt the knife scratch against the side of my stomach. Luckily it had caught me at a bad angle and therefore only cut the top of my skin, however when I looked down I still saw blood begin to soak through my dress.

I didn't have time to be injured though. Not when I still had to protect Eugene and get the flower back to mother.

Quickly I spun around and knocked the knife out of Punch's hand. Looking up I saw him reaching to pick it up and so, so did I. Both our hands locked around the blade and we both began to struggle trying to get it. All I knew at this point was that I had to save Eugene, who was slumped on the ground behind me, as the beating began to take its toll.

Suddenly the blade caught Punch's cheek and a cut began to form. In shock we both dropped the knife.

"Why you little," Punch said grabbing me and taking me back towards the tower.

"Put her down," I heard Eugene shout as he got up and began to run towards me. Just as he was about to reach me Fist ran in and grabbed him. It was then I began to struggle violently, needing to go back and help Eugene. By now however it was useless as we had already reached the tower.

"I don't care what anyone does or says, you are not ever leaving this tower," Punch shouted as he slung me over his shoulder and began walking up the stairs. Finally we reached my room and he put me down.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled. Suddenly voices started shouting outside and I ran to the window to see what was happening. The band of guards had found us. At first I felt relief but reality soon hit me. They would never reach me if Punch had anything to do with it. Fist had already gone as I saw him disappear into the forest. At least Eugene was alright. Just as I thought this I saw him look up.

"Rapunzel I'm coming for you," He shouted and began running towards the tower. Every thing went in slow motion from there. I saw the guards run and grab Eugene restraining him and not allowing him to come for me. I was on my own.

"So he thought he'd get the guards then did he? That's not good news for you," Punch said once again grabbing me.

"He didn't know anything about this" I shirked and pulled myself free. I looked around trying to find someway out of this, but soon realised that the only way out was the window. Somehow I decided that this was a better fate than whatever Punch had planned for me and so I ran over and climbed onto the windowsill.

I immediately felt sick as I looked down. It was a long drop, I thought as I scanned the ground. Suddenly I saw Eugene looking up at me, looking as worried as I felt.

"I love you," I mouthed as I saw him shake his head and break free from the guards.

Hearing Punch coming up behind me I knew I had no time left. I fixed my gaze on Eugene and jumped out of the tower.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Please keep Reviewing!**

Lantern Chapter 13

It took Eugene a moment to register what had just happened. She had jumped. A million thoughts began to whirl around in his head as he saw her hit the ground. Everyone stood silently unable to move, however suddenly Eugene came out of the trance and ran forward.

When he reached her he knelt down and brought her head to rest on his knees. As he did so he saw her eyelids flutter slightly before closing. He then sighed with relief as he saw she was breathing. She was alive and that was all he needed. There was still hope.

"Rapunzel," Eugene whispered, as reality began to hit him. Although she was still alive she was very weak and barley breathing. He didn't know for sure how badly she was injured, especially since her dress was covered in blood, but most of it seemed to be coming from where Punch's knife had cut her.

Looking down at her delicate body Eugene felt completely helpless and couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and held her close to him, trying to think of what to do.

"I'm sorry for everything," Rapunzel whispered in a tiny voice. At the sound of her voice, Eugene opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Sorry for what? You've given me everything, don't worry I'll sort this out," Eugene whispered back, as he looked desperately into her eyes.

"I'm hurt Eugene, make me stop hurting," She said trying hard not to start crying.

"I will don't worry I'm going to get you back to the palace and then were going to fix you up," he replied, rocking her gently in his arms. Suddenly he saw her eyes light up.

"The flower, give it to mother," she croaked, barley able to speak now.

"Yes the flower for your mother, we'll find it," Eugene said trying to comfort her, even though he was confused as to why she had brought it up. He was going to ask her why as he had a feeling it was important, however he didn't have time.

Without warning Rapunzel began to shake her head slightly just before her eyes closed and she blacked out.

"Rapunzel, RAPUNZEL!" Eugene was shouting now but he didn't care, he needed her back. He started to shake her slightly but was stopped when he felt a firm hand press down on his shoulder. Taking his eyes off her for the first time he looked up to see the Captain of the guards staring down at him. Then quickly before Eugene could stop him he placed his hand on Rapunzel's neck, checking for a pulse.

"Her pulse is weak but at least its there, we have to get her back to the palace. Immediately," he said firmly not taking his eyes off Eugene the whole time. Unable to think straight Eugene just nodded as he scooped her up into his arms.

He then walked over to Maximus, who had finally managed to free his reins, and climbed onto his saddle awkwardly as he was still clutching Rapunzel in his arms.

"She would be better being carried," the captain said as he stopped his horse next to Maximus.

"She's staying with me," Eugene said protectively; now he had her he wasn't letting her go, no matter what anyone said.

"It's your fault she's in this state, she deserves better than you and you know it," the Captain said before moving off to assemble the guards. Looking down at Rapunzel Eugene felt his heart sink. Maybe the captain was right, but he didn't understand. He loved Rapunzel more than life itself and as long as she wanted him Eugene wasn't going anywhere.

By now it was night time and although the moon was shining down on the forest the trees were blocking out most of the light, leaving Eugene and the guards in almost complete darkness as they travelled into the forest.

After travelling slowly for a couple of hours Eugene's began to think about the day's events and one thing in particular left him curious. What had happened to Punch Stabbington? Up until now he hadn't thought of anything but Rapunzel, but now he had found himself wondering why she had jumped. It was because of Punch and that was all he knew.

Reluctantly he decided the only way he was going to find out anything would be by asking the Captain. He was riding just ahead of him and so it was easy for him to catch up. As much as Eugene disliked him, he had to know what had happened.

"What happened to Punch Stabbington?" he asked deciding to come straight out with it, instead of wasting time with small talk.

"He escaped, took out two of our guards and ran into the forest, we would of course have pursued him if it wasn't for the Princess," the Captain replied keeping his eyes fixed forward and not even looking at Eugene.

"He escaped," Eugene said unable to stop his voice cracking. Punch had done this to her and they hadn't even caught him.

"Well you shouldn't blame us, if you hadn't have taken her from us none of this would have even happened," the Captain replied stiffly. In an odd way Eugene felt that he had to defend himself, the Captain was talking like Eugene had wanted this to happen.

"I didn't want any of this to happen," Eugene said raising his voice slightly. How could anyone think that he had wanted this to happen?

"You don't change do you Flynn Rider? It's always someone else's fault, well I've got news for you, Rapunzel is a special young girl and I won't allow you to play her or anyone else anymore, she thinks you love her and all the time all you want is her money and status, it makes me sick," the Captain growled sternly before pulling forward and leaving Eugene in the darkness.

Doesn't love her? Eugene thought to himself.

"I love her more than anything," he whispered. Suddenly they reached a clearing in the forest and the trees no longer blocked out the light. That is why when Eugene looked down at Rapunzel he saw a strange white light glowing from the pocket of her dress.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I really got in to it, hopefully you will enjoy it too. Please review becaude I'de love to know what you guys think of it!**

Lantern Chapter 14

Eugene hung back and let the guards pass him, as he stared down at the light. He looked at Rapunzel's face as if she would suddenly come to life and tell him what it was. But she didn't. She lay still in his arms fading a little more every minute and Eugene couldn't do anything to help.

Wearily he reached into her pocket and his hand covered most of the light. Silently his fingers locked around the contents and lifted it out. Eugene couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. It couldn't be could it?

"The moonlight flower," he whispered as Maximus tried to turn his head to have a look. So that was what Rapunzel had meant. She must have found it whilst she had been with the Stabbington brothers and known about it some how. It seemed strange that something so beautiful could have come out of her kidnapping, Eugene thought to himself.

For a minute or two Eugene simply sat and admired the flower. He had seen drawings of the sunlight flower, and couldn't help but notice how different the two were.

The sunlight flower had been large and colourful whereas the moonlight flower was pure, white and very simple.

He began to wonder if it really did have the power to heal someone, no matter how sick they were. Suddenly he felt his heart sink as he looked down at Rapunzel. Ever since they had started the journey back to the palace he had had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to make it. They were riding slowly through the woods to try and ease the journey for her, and so they wouldn't make it back to the palace until at least early morning, which was a few hours away.

This flower could save her Eugene thought, before thinking but it would kill her as well. The whole reason she had left was to try and save her mother, and now that she had found a way, it would kill her if Eugene used it to save her. 'The flower, give it to mother' is what she had said. Eugene despaired as he thought about the two options he had.

"Oh wake up, please wake up I need you," he said gazing down at Rapunzel who laid in his arms, weaker than ever.

He began to think about what would happen if he saved her. She would blame herself, but never me, Eugene thought. He knew she would always be unhappy and so would the rest of the Kingdom. They needed a Queen and Rapunzel just wasn't ready to take her place.

All his life Eugene had been Flynn Rider, selfish and only looking out for himself. By choosing to save Rapunzel he knew she would live the rest of her life in misery, no matter what he did. If he loved her he had to save the flower for the Queen and let her go. But she might survive if they got her back to the palace in time.

"Who am I kidding?" Eugene said. He knew that she wouldn't make it back to the palace. No matter how tough she was some things you just can't stop.

All the time that Eugene had been arguing with himself he had completely forgotten about the guards, who had realised he was missing and gone back for him.

Suddenly Eugene heard someone gasp behind him and turned to see the Captain of the Guards, staring at his hand that was holding the flower.

"Is that the moonlight flower?" the Captain said, his voice rippling through the calm woods. Eugene looked up and stared at him, as a thousand questions began to circulate in his mind.

"How do you know about it?" He asked, deciding to go for the most obvious question.

"Through stories, there have been many legends and drawings of a moonlight flower but so far no had ever found one, well until you that is, so can you confirm that it defiantly is the moonlight flower?" the Captain asked quietly, suddenly worried about the other guards hearing.

"I think so, but I didn't find it, Rapunzel did and she wants it to be used to save the Queen."

"What! You claim to love her but then don't even want to save her, that is low even for you," the Captain said suddenly getting angry.

"I do love her and that's why I have to let her go, she wants the Queen to live and the Kingdom needs her," Eugene said softly, moving his gaze onto Rapunzel as he spoke.

"The Queen, why should she come in to this? She is at the palace and the people there will look after her, my duty is to protect the Princess and protect her I shall!" the Captain bellowed as he reached out, grabbed Eugene's arm and plucked the flower out of his fingers.

"Give me that back!" Eugene said reaching out and trying to grab the flower whilst still holding Rapunzel in his arms.

"Guards get me some water and take the Princess from him then lay her down, I'm not about to watch an innocent person die because of a common thief," the Captain said dismounting his horse as two guards struggled with Eugene whilst trying to take Rapunzel.

Eugene himself, tried desperately to keep hold of her but when the fifth guard came to try and take her, he knew he didn't have a chance. All he could do now was make sure she was safe as they took her off him and laid her on the ground.

After a few minutes the guards returned with water, which the Captain then added the flower to.

All the time while this had been happening Eugene had been forced to watch helplessly, but just as the flower water was about to be brought to her lips he made a final effort to save her. He ran forward, ready to knock the Captain over and almost succeeded. Almost, however four guards who had obviously been expecting him to try something grabbed hold of him and pulled him away roughly.

"You can't do this it's not what she wants!" Eugene cried out, but it was too late as the water had passed her lips. All he could do was watched as her eyes fluttered open and met his.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: I'm really getting into this story and when this 'part ' is finished after probably a few more chapters I will be writing a part 2 about what happens when they get back to normal and new problems surface in the Kingdom. As always I love feedback so please comment on the story so far and pm me with your thoughts on a part 2, Thank you!**

Lantern Chapter 15

A cool liquid passed through my lips and I felt my body being lulled out the haze I had been in. I opened my eyes and looked around. As always I found Eugene who was staring back at me looking worried.

For a moment I moved my gaze from his eyes and looked at him fully. He was being held back by four guards and so was Maximus. But why? Suddenly I found the answer, and sure enough I saw the Captain standing over me with a stern look on his face, however it wasn't his face but his hand that caught my attention. In it he seemed to be holding a small cup full of a shiny liquid.

I struggled to sit up as I realised that although I ached everywhere and felt very weak, I felt a hundred times better than I had done last time I was awake. After a moment of utter confusion I suddenly realised what had happened. Surly it couldn't have though; Eugene wouldn't have let it happen.

By now I knew I was kidding myself as I once again looked at Eugene, who was still being held back by the guards. Unable to wait any longer I reached forward and took the cup out of the Captains hand who was, like everyone else stood staring at me.

Looking into the cup confirmed what I already knew. They had used the moonlight flower to save me.

"How could you?" I croaked breaking the silence that had fallen over the forest.

"I acted appropriately under the circumstances, you could have died before we reached the palace and it would have been stupid when we had the means to cure you with us," the Captain said firmly his eyes staring at me so intently that it all my strength not to look away.

"I don't care! Don't you see? I wanted it to save mother and now she's going to die because of you!" I practically screamed, unable to stop myself from breaking into tears.

"You don't know what you're talking about; anyway we have wasted enough time, we need to get you back to the palace. Guards move out!" the Captain said walking over to his horse as I curled up on the floor and closed my eyes. I just couldn't face the World anymore. Not now and not ever knowing that my actions would result in mother's death.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms lift me so that I was sitting up, before they closed around me. At first I panicked thinking that one of the guards had come for me, however even with my eyes closed I knew it was Eugene. No one else ever treated me as gently as he did.

"I tried to stop them but they didn't listen," he whispered gently into my ear. Hearing this brought on a fresh wave of tears, as I thought of how Eugene would do anything for me, even let me die. I cried muffled sobs into his chest, unable to speak.

"Shhhh now, I'm going to take you home, everything's going to be alright" Eugene said lifting me up into his arms like I was a small child and climbing onto to Maximus with me.

I made no effort to do anything except cling to Eugene. This didn't change at all as we travelled back to the palace. After a few hours that had seemed like a lifetime, I felt the sunlight on my face and forced my eyes to open.

As I did I realised that we were at the start of the bridge that lead to the kingdom.

"Get in order Guards," I heard the Captain shout as the guards quickly moved into a formation that left Eugene and I in the middle.

Feeling as if I owed it to the Kingdom to look strong I managed to sit up and tried to wipe the red away from my cheeks, from when I had been crying. As I did this I felt Eugene's arms tighten around my waist.

"Where almost there now," he whispered, as I turned to look at him. I didn't think I could do this, but I had no choice. After a few minutes we were at the start of the streets that lead to the palace and even though it was early morning there were still people around.

At the sight of the guards and Captain, most of them moved back cautiously. This didn't surprise me. In the short time I had been in the Kingdom I had come to realise that many people feared the Captain. After dealing with him myself I could understand why. Nevertheless lots of the villagers smiled when they saw Eugene and I and one of them even shouted welcome back.

Another thing I had learnt was that news travelled fast in the Kingdom and so probably most of the town knew that I was missing.

I wonder if they know about the Queen, I thought. Upon thinking this I felt my body go limp and if it hadn't have been for Eugene I would have fallen off Maximus. For the rest of the journey he propped me up, as I felt myself gradually getting weaker.

"I'm not sure I can do this," I whispered, speaking for the first time since the forest. Surprisingly Eugene's voice came out powerful and strong as he replied.

"Yes you can, I believe in you and I will always be there for you no matter what."

I worried what the 'no matter what' would be, but his words still reassured me and just in time too. We had reached the entrance to the palace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:The story is slightly slower than it has previously been, but please stick with it! I have tried to capture everyones feelings in this chapter and hope that you like it. I have put annonomous review on so anyone can comment, even if you don't have an account. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and please keep doing so. I love to know what you think!**

Lantern Chapter 16

Almost straight away the guards from the palace came out; to see that we were safe and to welcome us back. I wasn't sure how much they knew about me leaving the palace and so after a reassuring squeeze from Eugene I pretended to smile as if I was happy to back. The truth is I'm not. I feel as if I could spend the rest of my days living in the woods with Eugene, if he'd come. I could hide away from the world and all its troubles and just exist. Nothing more nothing less, I wouldn't exactly be happy but then again I don't know whether I ever will be now.

Suddenly I looked to the doors of the palace and saw my father step out. He looked how I feel. Even from this far away I can see how bad he is, his walk that was once filled with pride has crumbled and his gaze seems permanently stuck to the ground. I can see that the maids have tried to make him look presentable, by dressing him in fine clothes and fixing his hair. It might even fool some people but it certainly doesn't fool me.

He is getting closer now and I can see the dark circles under his eyes, a result of the lack of sleep he's probably had. Red patches cover his cheeks and it's obvious that he's been crying a lot lately, really I shouldn't be surprised.

The way he looked just added to my feeling of sadness. How could I have left him to face this on his own? Not only has he had to deal with mother, but also with the fact that after such a short time together, I had once again left him.

Feeling Eugene slid off Maximus from behind me, made me finally move my gaze off father for a moment so that I could climb off too.

After this, I gazed back to father, who was slowly getting closer to us. The noise of our feet hitting the ground made him look up. Straight at me. For a while he just stood staring at me as if I wasn't real and could disappear at any moment.

"Rapunzel," he whispered finally breaking the silence and beginning to run towards me and fill the gap between us. It was then I seemed to lose control of my body and ran forward to him. We both crashed into each other and fathers arms locked around me so tightly that I could barley breath.

"They said you were back but I didn't believe it, couldn't until I saw you," he sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, all I wanted to do was to help mother," I sobbed back. We stood for a while after that, holding each other as if we couldn't bear to let go, however soon reality caught up with us and we were forced to pull away.

"Can I see her?" I asked quietly not entirely sure that I could face it, but knowing that I had too. Father simply nodded unable to speak now. He was a broken man.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I heard Eugene ask shyly, he had been watching father and I the whole time and it was obvious he didn't know where to put himself. He was probably in as much trouble as I would be when Father finally comes around and the Captain tells him what happened.

A slight tilt of my head was all that Eugene needed to know that I wanted him with me. Maybe I could face whatever was to come if he was there.

We made our way to the entrance of the palace and stepped inside, not wanting to waste anymore time I practically pulled Eugene to mother's room. On the way up I couldn't help but notice how quiet and sad the palace seemed. Usually the hallways were bursting with life as servants happily went about there jobs. Today however the passages seemed lonely, and the servants, withdrawn and distant. It was clear that everyone was getting desperate and mother had got worse.

"Ermmm so do you want to go in?" I heard Eugene say as I looked up and realised we were stood just outside mother's door. Fear suddenly spread through me.

"I can't Eugene, I don't t-think I can handle it," I spat out hurriedly and I started to shake, this was the moment I had been waiting for but now it was here, I didn't think I could do it. What if she was really ill? I feared the unknown.

"Yes you can, your stronger than you think and I will be right beside you," Eugene said staring reassuringly into my eyes. I knew he was as nervous as me, but being Flynn Rider meant he could easily mask his feelings.

Silently he kissed my forehead and opened the door. As soon as it opened my fear seemed to vanish and all I knew was that I had to see her. I ran over to her bed and hugged her feeble, weak body. It was the first indication of how ill she had become, since I hadn't really looked at her when I came in. If she had been asleep I had woken her up.

"My darling Rapunzel, is that you?" I heard her croak as I rested her head back on the pillow. Her eyes were closed, as if it was too painful to even open them.

"Yes mum it's me," I whispered, trying not to let the fear show as I took in her appearance. She had lost lots of weight and her hands were as cold as ice. Her once beautiful hair looked thin and unwashed and when she finally opened her eyes I couldn't help but gasp.

She used to have bright green eyes like me, but the colour seemed to have drained from them leaving them dull and vacant.

"Don't worry darling it's not that bad, I'm just happy that I have gotten to see you again I have been so worried since I found out you had left," she croaked again, wincing as she spoke.

"I went to try and help you but it all went wrong and now I haven't got anything to help you with and I tried so hard," I gabbled, bursting into tears.

"Don't worry my child, I love you so much, you shouldn't have left on account of me, you have your whole life ahead of you and I couldn't have bared it if something had happened," she said squeezing my hand as the door opened behind me and I heard my fathers voice.

"I think it's time for you to rest now, I will stay with your mother."

"But-"

"We can come back later," Eugene said coming over to me grabbing my hand. Realising that nothing I could say would change there minds I kissed mother before walking out into the corridor. It was there that I fell to my knees and began sobbing uncontrollably.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:Okay so I tried to make this chapter abit more lightheated after the depressing events that have happened so far, also I wanted to do a chapter that mainly focused on Eugene and Rapunzel. I haven't had anymore reviews for the last couple of chapters and I'm starting to get abit worried that your not enjoying it. All reviews are welcome and so please please please let me know what you think! Thank you!**

Lantern Chapter 17

Deep and ugly sobs consumed me as I felt myself curl into a ball and lay on the ground. Through the blur of tears I could make out Eugene staring at me with a worried look on his face. I guess this wasn't what he signed up for when he proposed. I must admit crying uncontrollably in the palace corridor wasn't exactly what I had had in mind either, when I had arrived in the Kingdom.

I find it hard to think about my old life trapped in the tower; however I never had to deal with anything like this. Everyday was the same back then and all I had to worry about was when Gothel was coming home.

"You know the good thing about tears, is that you can be happy after them," I heard Eugene say. Hearing him joke began to make me realise that I wasn't on my own anymore. Eugene would always be there with me.

"I think it will be a while until I'm happy again," I said looking up and trying to smile.

"Well you know one thing I learnt when I was always on the run is to enjoy the little things, because you never know when life is going to catch up with you," he said as a grin spread across his face. I watched him bend down and felt his arms locked around me and he scooped me up.

"So I was wondering, how does a secret raid of the palace kitchen sound to you?" He said, unable to stop his eyes lighting up at the prospect. I couldn't help but laugh at this. A few months ago Eugene found stealing crowns fun, now he was more into ice cream.

"Okay lets go, I'll race you," I said leaping out of his arms and beginning to run towards the kitchen. Strange I know considering five minutes ago I was laid on the floor crying. But the truth is I was starting to come round to Eugene's way of thinking and it felt good to just put aside all my troubles, even if I did have to return to them later.

By now it was the middle of the afternoon and as usual the cook was taking her afternoon nap, allowing Eugene and I to sneak straight past her and into the pantry. I walked to the far end and opened the door that lead too a small balcony that looked over the palace gardens. We were right at the back of the palace and so the garden was simply decorated, but we weren't bothered about that.

As always I ran to one end of the balcony and climbed up onto the roof. I never got tired of the view; from here I can look out right over the Kingdom. It's also the one place that no one knows about and where Eugene and I can be completely alone.

Speaking of Eugene here he comes now, climbing up onto the balcony with an armful of food.

I spread out the blanket that we always left up there, as Eugene put the food down.

"I know it's not morning but I figured that we've both missed a few breakfasts over the last couple of days, and we could do with something to cheer us up," Eugene said producing two apple rolls. Suddenly I found myself leaning forward and kissing Eugene deeply. He wasn't expecting it and ended up lying on his back, with me in his arms.

I must admit that I didn't want it to end and I don't think Eugene did either. We have barley seen each other the last few days let alone kissed. Everything has been so depressing that I haven't really felt like it anyway.

I decided that Eugene was defiantly right; enjoying the little things is defiantly good.

"It's good to have you back Blondie," he smiled before sitting up with his arm around me.

"You know what it's good to be back, at least for a while anyway before we have to return to reality," I replied thinking of mother and father, who's room was just a stones throw away from where we were sitting. Eugene must have sensed my unease as he spoke quickly.

"I know but for now at least lets just be happy, I know I am I've finally got you back," he said gently tickling me as I began to giggle hysterically. He knew this would happen and laughed too.

"Just think when everything's back to normal the wedding plans will be back on track too," he said. Just thinking about the wedding made me excited.

"I know!" I shouted before realising how loud I was and going red.

"I mean I know I can't wait," I shrugged trying to act cool but knowing that I couldn't fool him. Almost immediately he started laughing.

"To tell you the truth I can't wait either, we'll have the rest of our lives ahead of us to be together well as long you don't keep running off," he said biting into the apple roll.

"I'll try my best," I said teasingly. I looked out over the Kingdom and realised that it was starting to get dark.

"Eugene! It's almost night time, someone might have noticed were gone," I said, starting to panic, were as Eugene just stayed calm.

"Relax I used to sneak out all the time at the orphanage, and besides I just want to spend time with you." Yep that did it, I was staying.

That night I stayed in Eugene's arms as we talked about our future running the Kingdom together. Finally Eugene fell asleep as the moon came up. Without him talking to me reality began to catch up with me, as I remembered mother. I stood up and walked along the roof until I was standing above the balcony outside her room.

Not being able to control myself, I began to climb down. I was starting to feel guilty about trying to forget about her over the last few hours and wanted to see her, just for a little while.

"I won't stay long," I promised myself as I began to climb down. When my feet hit the balcony, I looked up and saw the moon shining high above me. It was what I noticed next that frightened me though. My whole body was glowing white.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**** I spent alot of time on this chapter and hope that you like it. I also introduce a new character so please tell me what you think of her! I don't know what else I can say to try and make you review except please will you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tangled or the part of the sunlight flower song used in this chapter.**

Lantern Chapter 18

I gasped and stared down in disbelief at my glowing hands. How has this happened? That was the question that pounded through my head as I tried desperately to catch my breath.

"Okay calm down it's probably nothing," I told myself, trying to relax a little. Maybe it was just a side effect of the moonlight flower I thought, trying to convince myself. Suddenly I noticed the glass doors that lead from the balcony to mother's room and was reminded why I was here. Even is I was glowing white I knew that nothing could stop me from seeing her. With this in mind I walked forward and opened the door into her room.

The first thing that hit me was the heat. Earlier when I had come in I remembered feeling slightly cold, however now the room was boiling.

"I was trying to warm her up a bit," a voice said, coming from the bathroom. At first I jumped, these last few days have put me on edge and so I suppose it's hardly surprising. I looked up and saw an old woman walk out of the bathroom. Her bright short white hair was tightly curled and she wore a black dress. Her face was covered with wrinkles but had an inviting smile that immediately put me at ease.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," she said coming over and placing a glass of water on the table next to mother's bed.

"I erm, I don't believe we've met before," I said using the expression that mother always used when she met new people.

"My goodness child you are the splitting image of your mother when she was your age, mind you her hair was slightly longer but your every bit as beautiful," the women said making me blush. Over the time I've been in the Kingdom I've heard this many times and still don't know how to respond. I hoped she hadn't noticed as she seemed to be busy mixing a clear liquid into the water, unfortunately no such luck.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you by babbling on like that, let me introduce myself, I'm Missy. I've been caring for your mother practically all her life, first I started out as her nanny then when she got older she kept me on as her maid. I'm also trained in medicine and looked after her last time she was poorly," Missy said, sitting down on a chair in the corner while I took in what she had just said.

It seemed strange to think how long she had lived in the palace and she must be very old if she cared for mother when she was a child.

"How come I haven't met you before?" I asked still a little weary of what to say, she had after all lived in the Kingdom and palace a lot longer than me.

"Ahhh yes well your mother was in great pain and I didn't have anything to help her with. The medicine she needs isn't available in Corona and so I travelled to the next Kingdom to stock up. I arrived back a couple of days ago hoping to introduce myself finally, only you weren't here. Apparently you had set off into the woods with the same intentions as me," she said smiling warmly at me.

I started to relax then, actually starting to feel glad to find someone else who wanted to help mother just as much as me.

"You'd do all that for mother?" I said. Looking at her frail frame I found it hard to imagine that she had made it all the way to the next Kingdom and back.

"Of course, she's like a daughter to me and it's my job to help her," Missy said softly. I started to nod however as I did I was reminded of my glowing skin.

"How come you haven't noticed my skin? It'sglowing," I blurted realising that I had said the question that had been in my head out loud. Much to my surprise when I looked at Missy I saw that she just giggled softly.

"I've lived in Corona and worked in the palace all my life, there's not a lot that can startle me nowadays. I was going to talk to you about it eventually but you seemed to have taken your mind off things while we were talking, I saw you in here earlier and I understand how upset you are, so I didn't want to bring it up," she said making herself busy by plumping mother's pillows.

It was obvious she didn't want me to feel pressured into talking to her, but the truth is I really want to. If anyone else, even Eugene had seen me like this then surly they would have freaked out.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked looking up and staring at Missy whose expression was soft and inviting.

"Wrong? Why there's nothing wrong with you my child, quite the opposite actually. I must tell you the Captain barged in here earlier and told your father of your trip and the 'moonlight' flower. I couldn't help but listen as I have heard many tales of it but never knew whether they were true. I suppose it makes sense, I remember the sunshine flowers power also. Anyway I just assumed that the glowing was a side effect of the power. From what the Captain said you could have died however it mustn't have been as serious as he made out as the flower had some power left that it seems to be releasing now. Mind you its not surprising if you think about it the same would have probably happened to your mother, if the flower hadn't had to help you as well." I began to take in what Missy had just said and everything seemed to make sense.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"But surly we could use the left over power to try and help mother," I gasped as my mind caught up with the idea.

"You know that might just work," Missy said her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

Not wanting to waste anymore time I ran over to Mothers bed and began to sing.

I sang the sunshine flower song and felt my heart speed up when I sang the last line of: _'__Bring__back__what__once__was__mine.__What__once__was__mine.__'_

When I had finished singing I looked up hopefully and so did Missy. Her face dropped at the same time as mine. Nothing had happened. My heart sank in my chest and I walked over to the glass door and opened it, needing the fresh air. I glanced back wearily at Missy however she seemed deep in thought.

All of a sudden she looked up. Before I could ask her what was wrong she started to sing.

'_Moonlight gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Please use the rest of your power,_

_Just one more time,'_

Once she had finished I looked at her, not really understanding why she looked so hopeful.

"Why did you do that?" I asked straight to the point.

"You're standing in the moonlight my child and have direct passage to the moon. Also I remembered a guard telling me of a song that activated the flower while you lived with Gothel all those years. I assumed that was what you were doing when you began to sing and so when you were standing in the light I decided to try again.

I couldn't remember much more that the first two lines so I adapted it slightly and it seems to have worked," she cried and looked from the moon to me to my mother.

She looked so excited that I decided to do the same. I didn't know what to do with myself as joy ran through me.

A large beam of light was travelling from the moon towards me, then from me to my mother. Slowly the glow that surrounded me began to fade, as the moonlight power drained out of me.

After a minute or two of Missy and I standing in amazement we both turned to mother. Her eyelids flicked open.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:  Right so here it is the final chapter of part 1- but don't worry part 2 is just around the corner, but more about that at the bottom of the page, after you've read this chapter! Also by the way, anyone fancy giving me an early christmas present?- A few reviews would be good! Thanks!**

Lantern Chapter 19

"It's a miracle!" Missy cried running over to my mother, Emma. I however found myself rooted to the spot not allowing myself to believe she was well again, or even starting to recover.

"I'll go and alert King Walter and the others," Missy said excitedly, practically running out of the room. I watched her go and was just about to go over to mother when I saw Eugene out of the corner of my eye, standing on the balcony. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the confused expression covering his face. I wasn't sure how long he'd been there, however judging by his expression he'd seen most of it.

"Ermm so remind me again what just happened?" he asked still looking confused as he entered the bedroom.

"I don't know, but whatever did happen has obviously helped," I said, allowing myself to grin, a grin that soon spread to Eugene's face as well. He pulled me in warmly and kissed me softly on the lips. We stayed that way for a while as I soaked up the feel of Eugene's touch and the sense of relief that had come over me.

We only broke apart when the sound of footsteps could be heard running up the corridor. As we did I stumbled slightly and had to put my hand on the end of the bed to steady myself.

After the initial sense of relief I started to feel incredibly tired and weak. Looking at Eugene I saw him staring at me questioningly.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I sat down on mother's bed. I decided to put how I was feeling to the back of my mind. After all it was mother who was ill not me, speaking of mother she was starting to come round. I should be focused on her I thought before realising Eugene was still waiting for an answer.

"Er yes I'm fine just a little tired that's all," I blurted springing up just in time as the door opened. Father ran in, his eyes immediately staring at mother as he began to run towards her. She had finally regained consciousness and tried to sit up.

"Walter," she croaked as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Emma, oh I've missed you," father replied pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head as he in turn burst into tears. After a couple of minutes my mother broke away from him and looked around the room until she saw me. This time neither of us spoke. Just the sight of one another was enough for the both of us.

I stumbled into her weak arms at first trying to be delicate and gentle, but in the end found myself clinging to her for dear life.

"I thought I'd lost you," I whispered finally speaking and breaking the silence between us.

"And I thought I'd lost all of you," mother replied forcing a smile despite how much pain she must be in. I watched her gaze shift from father and me as it met Eugene who was stood smiling awkwardly the way he had done when I had met my parents for the first time. Just like last time however my mother didn't leave him out and we all ended up on the bed hugging each other and never wanting to let go.

In the end however Missy came in and lightly suggested that although mother was getting better she needed plenty of rest.

For once I agreed to leave mother peacefully as I knew how important it was for her to rest. Besides I didn't have the energy left to argue. I felt myself grow heavy as I staggered out of mothers room and had to keep propping myself up against the wall to stop myself from falling completely. Father had been allowed to stay so only Eugene could see me stumbling and shaking as I headed for my room.

"I think we should take you to see Missy," Eugene said grabbing my waist and allowing me to lean against him.

Missy I knew needed to be with mother to help her recovery and so I decided all I needed was sleep.

"No! I'm fine really all I need is sleep," I said shrugging away from Eugene and starting to walk down the corridor. I managed about fifteen meters before it happened. My knees buckled and I felt myself completely collapse. The last thing I remember was Eugene's arms catching me as I fell. Then I blacked out.

…**.**

My head was pounding and my body ached all over when I finally came round. The first face I saw was Eugene's. He was staring at me intently and I could feel his hand grasping mine.

"Welcome back to the World," he smiled as I realised I was in my room in the palace and Missy was there too.

"You gave us quite a scare you know," Missy said coming over and taking my temperature.

"Why what happened?" I asked utterly confused as I squeezed Eugene's hand tightly, the way I always did when I was anxious or nervous. He gave me an encouraging squeeze back.

"Well to tell you the truth were not sure, I assume you were completely worn out especially when you used the moonlight flower to save Queen Emma. But I think you're alright now, only been out a couple of hours. I'm just going to pop and tell the King and Queen your well," she beamed brightly as she walked out.

It was early morning now as the light was seeping through the curtains.

"So Blondie now you've had chance to look after everyone else, what about me?"

Eugene grinned.

"Oh I think I can fit you in somewhere," I grinned back as he leaned into kiss me. Just before his lips met mine I began to spoke.

"I love you, and just want you to know that, this last week has shown me just how precious life is and I can't wait to spend mine with you," I whispered. Cocky as ever Eugene just kept on grinning.

"I love you too and don't worry about anything; we've been through everything together, what else could go wrong?"

**Well what else could go wrong?- plenty of things! Part 2 continues where this left off and plenty of problems are still to come! There are lots of surprises in store, but I don't want to ruin them by telling or hinting what they might be. Finally thanks for reading so far and as always please let me know what you think Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Right so this is the start of part 2 and as you've probably guessed theres going to be a few problems in store for Rapunzel and Eugene. One starts in this chapter but I won't spoil it by saying anything more. I would really like to find out what your thinking about the story so far so please, whatever you have to say post a comment. As always thanks alot and keep reading!**

PART 2

Lantern Chapter 20

Eugene smiled as he watched her sweep into the dining room the way she always used to. He wasn't just smiling at the sight of Rapunzel but also at the fact that things were finally getting back to normal. It had been a week now since they had returned to the Kingdom and Rapunzel had saved the Queen.

She was still weak from it though and this was the first time she had come down to the dining hall for breakfast since she had been back. Everything however seemed exactly the way it had been before, Eugene noted as he carried on watching her.

As usual she made her way over to the pastry table and allowed her hand to hover over it for a moment, as if she was deciding what to have.

Eugene ate the final bite of his apple roll and Rapunzel, like always picked up two more apple rolls and placed them on her plate.

Just as she was about to come and sit down she noticed Eugene staring and grinned at him, she then walked over and sat next to him, sliding one of the rolls onto his newly clean plate.

"It's good to see you out and about," Eugene said kissing her briefly.

"Well I decided it was time to re-join everything, besides the weddings in just three weeks time and I have a lot to do," she replied turning to eat her apple roll.

"Oh so that's what you have planned for today, I have to say I'm disappointed, why isn't running away from the palace and getting caught by guards on the list," Eugene teased. Rapunzel just shook her head and laughed, before reaching in and kissing him heavily. She had been too weak to do much of anything over the last week and so felt that her Eugene had a lot of catching up to do.

They were however interrupted by a deep cough. They both broke away from each other and to both of there embarrassment saw the King and Queen were watching them.

…**..**

If it hasn't have been so embarrassing I might have laughed. Mother and father had been watching me kissing Eugene and I couldn't stop my cheeks from going red. Quickly I tried to distract myself.

"Mother how good to see you, you look well," I said standing up and hugging her small frame. She was getting better, but slowly and she was still weak and had to prop herself on father when she walked. Missy said she would recover soon though, hopefully in a few days, leaving us plenty of time to help plan the wedding together.

"Good morning Sir," Eugene said standing up and shaking father's hand, his cheeks still bright red.

"Walter and Emma please," my mother said smiling at Eugene as she and I pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry erm Emma; I was meaning to ask you is everything okay, the meeting is still on for today right?" Eugene asked. Meeting? What was he talking about?

"Yes, yes everything's fine in fact the reason we came to see you was to reassure you. Were sure everything's going to be fine," mother said softly.

"What meeting?" I said wondering what an earth everyone was talking about.

"Oh yes of course you won't have heard yet, we thought it would be better to tell you when you were a bit stronger," my father said reaching out and giving my shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Tell me what? What's this meeting about?" I asked reaching out and grabbing Eugene's hand.

"You see the thing is that the Guards council is holding a meeting today to assess how well the mission to get you back when you ran away was," father said.

"Well it went fine didn't it? I'm back safely," I said remembering when mother had explained to me about the guard's council. It was run by the Captain and consisted of him and nine other guards. Everyone except the Captain had to be voted in, however the role of Captain was passed down through generations of the Guard family, the family who had first started up the system of law and guards in the Corona Kingdom.

Although father had a lot of power, all his decisions had to be approved by the guard's council, to make sure everything is fair for the people.

"So? What's the big deal, they always have mission meetings, you told me it was normal procedure," I said unable to stop my clasp around Eugene's hand from getting tighter.

"It is, it is, but this time the Captain has told me that he will be bringing Eugene's 'misconduct' into the meeting and the guards will be discussing your future together and what should be done about it," father said. I could see the sadness growing in his eyes as he told me.

"Misconduct! What are you talking about, Eugene saved me!" I said unable to stop my voice getting louder.

"We know that darling and the council will probably dismiss it but the Captain does have a lot of power. He thinks that if Eugene hadn't have released you from them when they were bringing you back to the palace, then you wouldn't have ended up being kidnapped. We also know the Captain does not favour your relationship and thinks Eugene would be a bad ruler. I can't condemn his accusations my love but there's simply nothing I can do," mother said firmly as if she was about to cry, especially when she talked about the Captain, which seemed odd.

I didn't have time to ponder upon this however as the reality had already began to sink in. Please, please let everything be alright I thought silently as I realised that Eugene was squeezing my hand just as tightly as I was his. We were united through touch as well as through soul and I knew I couldn't live without him, I thought, a thought that brought on my next question.

"What could happen if everything goes badly today?"

"The council has the power to break you up," father replied bluntly, looking as sad as I felt.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: So already theres's a problem! How will Rapunzel and Eugene get out of this one?- Keep reading to find out! Thank you to everyone who keeps reading I've had alot of visitors this month and I hope you like the story. Please keep commenting because I really want to know what you think. Thank you!**

Lantern Chapter 21

I found myself spending the rest of the morning moping around the palace, unable to stay doing anything for long. I didn't even have Eugene to worry with as he had gone out into the Kingdom this morning with father. I knew Eugene would have rather stayed with me on a day like today, but father wanted to get to know Eugene better and so they often went out together. Secretly I think Eugene enjoys there outings as the King is becoming like a father to him.

Anyway like I was saying I couldn't settle doing anything and all I could think about was the meeting. I started to paint but my hand kept shaking and the lines went wonky. I started to read a book but all I ended up doing was staring at the pages blankly. I even baked a cake but I was so lost in thought that I forgot about it and it came out burnt. I gave up after that.

Slowly I sloped back to my room and sat looking at the clock, which to my dismay showed it had only just gone one. The meeting didn't even start until three and I've read that they can go on for hours. I sighed deeply and laid back on my bed, just before I heard the door open.

At first I panicked and thought it might be one of the servants and I should pretend to look happy, however I soon realised that no one ever came into my room without knocking first. Well, everyone except mother that is.

I forced myself to sit up and sure enough saw her standing wearily in the door.

"Mother," I said softly inviting her to come in and sit on my bed. She still looked pale and skinny but the glimmer had returned to her eyes and she carried the air of confidence that she always used to with her.

"Everything's going to be alright you know, it may not seem that way now but it will be," she said reaching out and caressing my cheek gently.

"It's just so unfair all Eugene did was save me when I was in trouble and now he's in trouble because of it. I just can't bare the thought of a life without him, how can the Captain do this to us?" I said confiding in the only person aside from Eugene who understood me fully.

"The Captain is a cruel man," mother said matter-of-factly. This shocked me as I had never heard her say a bad word about anyone. She saw my expression and averted my gaze before continuing.

"Just remember, light is always brighter than darkness and no matter how hard darkness try's light always shines through, just the way it did when you lived in the tower. You just have to be patient. Rainbows only appear after a storm," she smiled and returned her gaze to meet mine. For a moment she looked as if she was going to add something but never did.

"I know, I just wish that bad things didn't have to happen before things can get better," I sighed. Mother just smiled lovingly before standing up.

"Don't worry my darling everything will turn out well you'll see, but for now I really must go attend to some wedding details but remember I'm always here if you need to talk," she said kissing my forehead before heading for the door.

"Thanks mother," I replied before she headed out of the door leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

…**..**

Eugene nodded politely and smiled at the village people as he walked through the Kingdom beside the King. They had been out for a couple of hours now and Eugene hadn't been able to think about anything except the meeting. Usually he liked going out with the King and imagining his future in the Kingdom with Rapunzel. Today however was different.

He had stayed quiet and only made small talk when required, but for the most part he had been lost in his thoughts, mainly worrying about Rapunzel and how she was coping.

She might be able to mask her feelings well but Eugene wasn't buying it. He had seen her face when she had heard of the meeting and felt her nails dig in to his hand. To be honest he felt as worried as he knew she was but being Flynn Rider he could mask his feelings well.

"So, what do you think?" King Walter asked Eugene. Eugene just stared back blankly having not been listening to anything but his thoughts for the last few minutes. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, not sure what to say.

"Ermmm yeah that sounds fine," he replied trying to stay cool but he knew he wasn't fooling the King. The King himself just shook his head.

"Off you go," he said rolling his eyes but at the same time smiling.

"What?" Eugene asked utterly confused.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out where you want to be. I thought that taking you away from the palace would take your mind off things but it seems to be making things worse. It's obvious you only want to be with her so off you go. I have a few jobs to attend though, so I'm afraid you'll have to make your way back by yourself," the King said reassuring Eugene by squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks I'll see you there," Eugene said practically running back to the palace. He didn't know if he was being rude but he couldn't think straight so it didn't matter. All he wanted was to get back to her.

That is why he was surprised to find himself run past the palace, when he finally reached it. He ran around it and stopped suddenly when he got to the back and found himself standing at the foot of a small but decorative building.

Carefully inked above the door were the words that made his heart sink, _The__Guard__Council__Rooms_. He wasn't sure why he had come here, probably just to see what it was like he supposed, where the decisions that would affect the rest of his life were going to be made.

"Oh man," he said under his breath.

"I thought I might have the unpleasant experience of seeing you today," a harsh voice said as Eugene heard a horse halt behind him. Immediately he knew who it was. The Captain.

"I just came to see what the rooms were like." Eugene replied bluntly.

"Hmmm I bet you did, well you've seen them now so off you go, I don't want to have to get my men to have to sort you out oh and by the way I wouldn't order a wedding cake because I doubt they'll be a wedding when the council here what happened," the Captain snorted.

"How can you do this? I've done nothing to be ashamed of and the King and Queen know that!" Eugene said roughly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of! You're nothing more than a common thief and just because the King and Queen chose to ignore this doesn't make it any less real," the Captain shouted words that hurt Eugene, but bounced off Flynn.

"Go on then go to your meeting and see if it changes anything, the council is made up of good men who are bound to see through you." Eugene replied turning and walking back to the palace. The Captain watched angrily as Eugene disappeared around the corner.

"I'll make sure you never get to rule this Kingdom and never get to marry the Princess. No matter what it takes I'll get you Rider," the Captain said to himself, meaning every word he said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: As always I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story- and please review! It won't take long and it lets me know what your enjoying about the story! Thanks!**

Lantern Chapter 22

I sat drumming my nails against the dining table as I waited for my hazelnut soup. If it had been up to me I would have quite happily stayed in my room, hiding from the world, but the servants insisted that I should eat lunch. I thought it might take my mine off things but no such luck. If anything it's made me even more anxious.

"Cheer up my love, it might never happen," a cheerful voice chirped from behind me, taking me by surprise as I thought I was alone.

I turned to see a large, ginger haired women dusting around the room. I had seen her a few times and knew she worked at the palace, but I had never talked to her before.

"Oh I'm sorry if I surprised you but I was scheduled to do this room next, I can come back later if you wish," she smiled politely. I was still startled by having company, but I was also intrigued. Most of the servants in the palace only ever gave me a polite nod, as if they were too scared to speak to me and so it was nice change for someone to speak to me normally.

"No, no it's fine don't mind me I'm just waiting for lunch," I replied equally politely. I then watched her look at the clock on the wall, which had just turned three.

"Don't worry the meeting will be over in no time and you can see how it went," the women said continuing to dust. How did she know about the meeting?

"Erm yes," I said. They are usually kept secret to avoid people finding out about council business and decisions.

"For what it's worth I'm sure everything will work out just fine and so does my Harry," she said smiling fondly when she said Harry's name.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry; trust me to go off on one when you don't have a clue what I'm talking about! I'm Bessie, my husband Harry is part of the Guards council, so I know what's going on and Harry will most defiantly be voting in favour of the two of you," she said beaming at me brightly. Just hearing that someone believed in us immediately lifted my spirits. Maybe everything would be alright after all.

"Thank you, I hope the others feel that way too," I said.

"I'm sure they do so you mustn't worry, anyway you must excuse me I best be off, otherwise I won't finish my cleaning in time to get home and make Harry's dinner," she said happily as she walked towards the door.

"That's fine, you mustn't be late home for Harry," I replied, as she walked out of the room once again leaving me alone. I stared at the clock and saw it was ten past three. Where was my lunch? I had come down here almost half an hour ago. I was just about to get up and investigate when a bowl of hazelnut soup was placed in front me.

"Thank you," I said politely picking up my spoon. I was just about to start eating when the server began to speak.

"Don't I get a kiss for being such a great server," he said. Suddenly I realised that this wasn't any server who was talking to me.

"Eugene!" I shouted as I stood up and flung my arms around his neck, and nuzzled my face into his shoulder.

"Hey Blondie," he whispered softly. After a minute I broke away from him and knew immediately that something had happened.

"What's wrong?" I whispered back.

"What? nothing, everything's fine," he said. I almost believed him until he scratched the back of his neck.

"Tell me," I said nudging him slightly. The nudge however had caught him off balance and he ended up falling onto the floor. He brought me down with him. So there we were laid on the floor in the dining room.

"I'm sorry," I whispered slightly worried he might be mad at me.

"Oh you will be!" Eugene replied tickling me as we both burst out laughing.

"You're not getting out of this that easily, so tell," I said confident that I wouldn't be distracted until I knew what was up. I stared at Eugene intently and he knew better than to lie to me.

"Okay, okay I surrender. All that happened was I ran into the Captain and lets just say I don't think we'll be getting a Christmas card off him this year. He really hates me and I just can't understand why. To be honest I'm a bit worried that he will persuade the council to not let us be together," he said worriedly, turning his head to look at me, since we were still laid on the floor.

I however, felt strangely reassured after speaking to Bessie. I told Eugene about her too and it seemed to comfort him too.

"And besides, how can anyone hate you?" I said playfully as I leaned over and kissed him. Suddenly the door swung open and a servant walked in. The sight of us laying on the floor made him turn red, and it was all I could do not to laugh.

"I…I wish to inform you that the Princess is needed to attend an elocution lesson and the soon to be Prince's political studies tutor has arrived. They will meet you in the drawing room in ten minutes," the servant said quickly before running out. Great I thought, the one thing I hated about palace life. Lessons. I didn't have many just three or four a week supposable teaching Eugene and I key skills we needed to know if we were to become King and Queen one day.

I had hoped that we would have been excused from lessons today due to the meeting but apparently not.

"I don't mean to point out the obvious but if I might not even be allowed to be King after today I don't think I can be bothered with lessons," Eugene smiled a smile that I knew so well and couldn't resist.

"You know I agree with you on that point," I agreed giggling.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, from the servant who obviously wasn't risking coming in again.

"You must come down now or I will find some servants to escort you down," he moaned from the other side of the door. I bite my lip nervously and looked at Eugene. However he was sat up and looking at a closet in the corner. He pointed at it and I nodded. We both sneaked over to it and climbed in. It was a bit of a squeeze and I couldn't help laughing when Eugene hit his head on the top of it.

We stayed in the closet all afternoon and listened as the servants searched the palace for us. I knew we would get in trouble but for once I didn't care. We spent a blissful afternoon, talking about anything and everything except the meeting. I didn't know how long we had been in there for but it seemed like hours.

Also I didn't realise that we had both been leaning against the closet door until it swung open and we both feel out. I looked up cautiously and saw mother and father stood shaking there heads.

Mother looked like she wanted to laugh but never got the chance as father started talking.

"So this is where you have been hiding all afternoon! Your tutors have been and gone after we made up a story about you being too tired for lessons. What were you thinking?" father said, raising his voice a little.

I opened my mouth but couldn't think of anything to say, luckily Eugene came in.

"Were sorry but we were both a bit worried and didn't think we would learn anything

with the meeting hanging over our heads, please forgive us," Eugene said putting on a bold voice as he stood up and offered out his hand to me.

I expected father still to be mad but he just sighed and shook his head.

"Of course I forgive you, but you have to understand this is why the council are still considering to break you up after today's meeting," father said looking down at the floor. I gasped and felt Eugene tense.

"What?" I asked quietly. This time mother answered.

"The meeting didn't go as we hoped and it seems that the council has been heavily influenced by the Captain. They are having a meeting in two days time to decide formally. We must warn you that it's looking likely that… well it seems like they might break you up."


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note:I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! It took me quite a while planning it out and so I would be grateful to hear feedback about what you think to some of the 'shocking' parts of the chapter. Thank you!**

Lantern Chapter 23

Eugene and I walked silently back to my room, still taking in the news. Before seeing mother and father I had thought that there was still a hope that we could be together, but now I wasn't sure. In two days the decision that will affect the rest of my life will be made by people who don't even know me. But what will happen if they do break us up? Will they insist I marry someone else? This is a prospect that frightens me more than anything else. If I can't be with Eugene I won't be with anyone. For now however I have to think positively.

I have to make the most of what could possibly be our last two days as an 'official' couple. Starting from now. The corridor to my room is long, fairly wide and also at this time of night, empty. Eugene was walking in front of me, hunched over a little. Right I thought, for once I'm going to surprise you, Eugene always made me jump and sneaked up on me. After all those years of thieving he was very good at it, now it was my turn for revenge.

Quickly I ran forward and jumped onto Eugene's back, flinging my arms around his neck. Immediately I felt him jump a mile and nearly fall backwards. I started to splutter with laughter.

"I got you!" I shrieked, still laughing as Eugene realised what had happened.

"Oh you think that do you?" Eugene joined in playfully obviously glad for the diversion that took his mind off the meeting. He pulled me round from his back and tickled me slightly.

"Alright I give in, I give in," I replied, as Eugene smiled triumphantly. If only you knew what's coming next I thought, as I leaned in as if I was about to kiss him.

"Come on Blondie, you know you can't beat me," he whispered, as he leaned in. Just as our lips were about to meet, my fingers grasped the buckle of his belt and unhooked it. Suddenly I leapt down from him and pulled the belt with me. I knew Eugene had only just got new trousers and they were way, way too big for him. I started to laugh uncontrollably as they fell down and Eugene turned red instantly.

"Can't beat you? As if!" I shouted and started to run down the corridor.

Soon Eugene was after me and I could hear him getting closer. To my surprise however he just ran straight past me. What was he up to? Suddenly it hit me but I was too late.

Sure enough Eugene reached my bedroom door and ran in. He then slammed it shut and turned the key in the lock. Moments later I reached the door and knocked on it loudly. I could hear Eugene laughing inside.

"Like I said you're going to have to do better than that to outsmart me," he laughed.

"Hey Eugene, nice boxers!" I laughed, eyeing the small set of stairs at the end of the corridor that lead to the door outside. If I went out there I could climb up onto my balcony and surprise Eugene. How I can't wait to see his face! I thought thinking back to his expression when his pants had fallen down. With that in mind I set off down the corridor.

"Oh haha Blondie well whose laughing now?" I heard Eugene tease as I reached the door. I decided not to answer as I ran outside and slammed the door behind me. The cold air hit me, but I wasn't backing down. Mercifully it only took me a few seconds to run round to the front of the palace and spot my balcony.

It was a few meters up, but nothing compared to the tower. Ivy grew up the side and so it would be easy to climb up and surprise Eugene.

I was just about to climb up when I heard a voice behind me.

"Climbing up the side of the palace, not very Princess like is it? Yet another thing that boy has got you into." I turned to see the Captain standing behind me. Great.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying not to sound angry. Why can't he leave me alone?

"I've just finished tidying up after the meeting if you must know. I trust you heard how it went," he said as a faint smile crossed his lips.

"Yes." I said not wanting to elaborate and wanting him to go as soon as possible. He wasn't to be deterred though and simply laughed.

"You needn't be so angry about it; if anything I'm doing you a favour. It's obvious he's unfit to rule and a pretty thing like you shouldn't be marrying such rough common scum," the Captain said moving alarmingly close and running his hand through my hair and making me shudder.

"Get off me!" I shouted as I tried to push him back.

"You don't mean that," he said. For one horrible moment I thought he was going to kiss me. But he didn't. Couldn't. Eugene had obviously heard me outside as I heard him shout from the balcony.

"You lay one finger on her and I'll-" Eugene shouted as he swung his leg over the balcony and climbed down.

"And you'll do what! Kill me and get yourself thrown in jail yes how very romantic," the Captain said calmly acting like nothing had happened as he started to put his gloves on, and walk away.

"You won't get away with this, the King and Queen will hear about it," Eugene said putting his arm around me protectively. The Captain however simply turned and smiled.

"Yes I don't doubt that they will. They might even believe you. But think about it, who else will? It's your word against mine and you causing a fuss will only make the council more convinced that breaking you is the right thing for the Kingdom. Know your place boy and as far as I'm concerned nothing happened," the Captain said angrily turning and walking away.

Eugene and I both opened our mouths to speak but there was nothing to say. He was right, nothing had really happened anyway.

"Are you alright?" Eugene asked.

"Yes fine, don't worry," I replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't come out sooner but I didn't hear you for a while," Eugene said.

"It's okay how were you supposed to know? Can we go inside though I'm getting a bit cold," I asked, even though we both knew I wasn't shivering from the cold.

"Of course Blondie, the doors still locked so we'll have to climb up, do you want a lift?" Eugene smiled. I nodded and got onto his back as he began to climb up to the balcony. His strength still amazes me, I thought as we finally made it back into my room.

"I don't think that mans ever going to stop until he breaks us apart," Eugene sighed as he sat on my bed.

"We can't give up though not after what he's just done," I said, sitting next to him.

"I won't leave you Blondie no matter what they say or do. I just wish there was a way we could defiantly be together no matter what the council say," he said. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Maybe there is something we can do!" I said excitedly.

"Like what?" Eugene replied shaking his head.

"Well they can't break us up if were already married, can they?" I grinned. Eugene just carried on looking at me and shaking his head.

"But we'd have to get married some time in the next two days," he said.

"So, that's not a problem," I replied. By now he was looking at me as if I had gone mad.

"Come on Blondie, the King and Queen would never allow it, never mind the Guard's council."

"Who says we have to tell anybody?" I grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing, your comments mean alot to me. Thanks!**

Lantern Chapter 24

Eugene sat quietly for a minute as he registered what I had just said. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest as I also thought about my suggestion.

"You would do that? What about the King and Queen? You would be in a lot of trouble if we did, well we both would," Eugene said staring at me intently to see my reaction.

"Of course I would do it! What could be worse then not being able to spend the rest of my life with you?" I grinned. I mean of course I was scared about what everyone would do when they found out, but as long as I was with Eugene everything would hopefully be fine.

"Well in that case…" Eugene smiled as he grabbed my hand and knelt on the ground. "Will you Rapunzel do me the enormous honour of becoming my wife tomorrow?" he asked, flashing me the smoulder. I didn't answer, not in words. I leapt forward and we both tumbled to the floor as I kissed him passionately.

"Okay, so I'm going to take that as a yes," he said as we both sat up. I still couldn't believe that we were actually going to do it. We had been planning the wedding for some time now, but it now seemed so close.

"Are you sure Blondie? We won't be able to have any of the things we've planned and it will have to be done in secret, just the two of us," he asked.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, I don't need a fancy dress or a party, all I need is you," I replied, truthfully. To be honest I didn't care about any of that stuff and hadn't been bothered about it in the first place. It was mainly mother and father who had taken care of the details anyway.

"Alright then Blondie we have a wedding to plan! I think it might be best if we take a boat and travel to the next Kingdom, just to be sure that no one recognises us there. It's not too far from here so we should be able to arrive there by tomorrow lunchtime and be back by the morning after. That is if you want to spend the night there because, it will be our first night as a married couple," Eugene said blushing a little at the last part. I couldn't stop my cheeks from going slightly red either.

"That sounds perfect, all I'll have to do is ask mother and father if we can get away for a couple of days, to take our minds off the meeting," I smiled.

"Okay then Blondie, pack your stuff and we'll catch some rest before setting off," Eugene smiled as he grabbed his satchel off the end of my bed and handed it too me. He then turned and headed for the door.

"Aren't you staying?" I asked.

"Not tonight, I have to go pack but don't worry after tomorrow I won't leave you again," he smiled cockily and walked out.

"Who said I was worried?" I shouted and heard him laugh. I then turned my attention to packing. But what should I take? I was so overwhelmed by how fast everything had happened that it took a while for me to calm down.

In the end I packed all the essentials, well everything except something to wear for the actual ceremony. For the official wedding, a dress maker had come in and started to make me a gown, but she hadn't finished it so that wasn't an option. I ran out onto my balcony and saw that Eugene's window was open.

"Eugene! What shall I wear?" I shouted as loudly as I dared, not wanting anyone to hear. Thankfully he heard and came out onto the balcony.

"Anything, you could wear a sheet for all I care!" He grinned before going back to his room.

"A sheet? Oh Eugene you're a genius!" I shouted back as I ran into my room. One thing that had surprised me when I had arrived at the palace was the sheets. In the tower I had just used an old cotton blanket, which Gothel had made. Here however the sheets were made from white silk. Perfect for a wedding dress. I ran to my cupboard and opened it to find a freshly pressed sheet, which I quickly took and grabbed my sewing kit. After years of being in the tower I had mastered a lot of skills, including dress making. I usually made them for Pascal though, not myself.

I spent the next two hours sewing until I had finished the dress. I then fell into bed and surprisingly fell straight asleep.

…**..**

I was awoken by the sound of Eugene coming into my room. He like mother, never knocks.

"Hey Blondie, you ready?" He smiled as my eyelids fluttered open. I was still half asleep as excitement rushed through me.

"You bet, all I need to do is tell mother and father were going I said, I think I'll tell them over breakfast," I smiled as I sat up in bed.

"Okay. Good. I'll meet you down there and don't be too long," he grinned as he walked out. I quickly made sure that I had packed everything I needed in Eugene's satchel before going down for breakfast; mother and father were already there. Eugene and I then went through our usual apple roll routine, whilst making small talk. I was surprisingly nervous about asking them and remained quiet throughout breakfast before suddenly blurting it all out at once.

"So Eugene and I were wondering if we could go away for a couple of days. You know get away from it all, we'd be back by tomorrow lunchtime though in time for to hear the councils decision. So erm please please please can we go?" I asked. My mother simply smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you Walter," she asked.

"Yes, if that's what you want I will arrange an escort for you," father replied.

"No! That won't be necessary we'll be fine. Well we better be off now if were to be back by tomorrow," I mumbled grabbing Eugene's arm and practically dragging him out of the dining room. He just smiled at me as we grabbed our bags and made for the door. At first I felt bad about running out on mother and father but soon excitement took over.

"You seem happy Blondie," Eugene teased as we set off from the palace.

"Well, I am getting married today," I grinned back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: Right so, heres the next installment! Sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to update but thanks for keeping on reading. Please review I love hearing feedback. Thanks and Merry Christmas!**

Lantern Chapter 25

I felt as if I was going to burst with happiness as Eugene and I walked down to the docks, hand in hand. All the villagers smiled and waved as we walked down and it took all my strength not to shout out that I was going to get married.

When we reached the docks we said goodbye to Maximus and Pascal who had agreed to stay and keep an eye on things while we were gone. To avoid suspicion we had only taken Eugene's satchel and one other small bag, I don't care though as long as we have each other that's all I need. Before we got into the boat Eugene pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"So, you ready to get married then Blondie?"

"I can't wait," I whispered back as I squeezed his hand and we both climbed into the boat. It was only a rowing boat and was almost exactly like the one Eugene and I had gone out in on the night I had seen the lanterns. Excitement surged through me as Eugene started to row and we got out into the open.

"Alone at last," Eugene smirked, reminding me of when he had first entered the tower.

"Oh no I've forgotten my frying pan!" I joked, as we both started laughing.

As I looked out and saw the Kingdom, I couldn't help but gasp, it was beautiful, perfect even.

"It's amazing," I sighed as I gazed out and looked at the Kingdom, which was now bustling with life.

"I already knew that," Eugene smiled as I turned and saw he was looking straight at me. I felt myself blush and looked away anxiously. After a minute I heard laughter and saw Eugene sat laughing at me.

"I'm sorry Blondie, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Eugene teased. I just shook my head, before jumping forward and kissing him.

"What do you mean like I embarrassed you the other day, by the way nice pants Eugene, do they actually fit today?" I grinned. We went on like this for the next couple of hours as we travelled to the next Kingdom. It was early evening when we finally got there and the sun was setting on the horizon. We parked the boat up at the docks and walked into the Kingdom. The Kingdom we had come too was a lot poorer then Corona, but at least no one would recognise us.

"I used to live here," Eugene sighed unexpectedly. I couldn't help but look shocked, as it was the first time Eugene had spoke to me about his past.

"Where?" I asked before realising how many other questions I could have asked. Eugene smiled and pointed to a hill. On the top of it was a large grey building with a few children playing outside. I was just about to ask more when Eugene spoke.

"Anyway come on we need to go and check in," he smiled and kissed my forehead. He then lead me through the town and to a small cottage, I couldn't help but note that it looked remarkably cleaner then the rest of the houses we had passed. It had a thatched roof and bright window boxes filled with flowers.

I could have happily stayed and admired it but Eugene was already leading me inside. He walked over to a desk and spoke to the women behind it.

"We've reserved the honeymoon room," he smiled, as the women handed him a key. I then realised that we were in a hotel, I had read about them a lot but never actually stayed in one, a prospect that added to my excitement.

We walked up a small staircase and Eugene unlocked a wooden door, I followed him in and couldn't help but be amazed. It was so perfect. In wasn't anything like the palace, but in a way it was better.

The floor was covered with a thick red carpet and the wooden walls had pictures hanging from them. Small candles lit the room and in the middle of it stood a four poster bed, with a tartan red and green duvet.

I looked and saw Eugene staring at me anxiously, waiting to see if I liked it. I ran over and hugged him tightly, until we fell back onto the bed laughing.

"Thank you!" I grinned kicking my legs excitedly.

"Your worth it Blondie," Eugene smiled and stood up before continuing. "But as much as I'd like to stay here I'm afraid we've got a wedding to go too," he said, picking me up and heading for the door.

"What now? But I'm not changed or anything," I said.

"It's fine we can get changed at the chapel but I'm afraid it took a bit longer to get here than I expected so were running a little late," he said worriedly. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"It seems to me, like Flynn Rider is actually worried about something!" I said as I picked up the satchel containing my things and headed out of the door.

"Hey wait up Blondie, and please, Flynn Rider never gets worried, but maybe Eugene does a bit," he smiled as he joined me in the corridor.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as we started to walk down the stairs.

"Aha well you'll just have to wait and see," Eugene smiled as we reached the bottom.

After a minute we reached the door and went outside.

"Right well it won't be a surprise if you can see were where going now will it?" Eugene said as he produced a black blindfold and tied it around my head so I couldn't see.

"Alright, Alright I'll come quietly but if I end up hurting myself I'm going to scream," I grinned. Even without seeing him I knew Eugene was grinning back.

"Okay then Princess, we wouldn't want that," he said, as I felt his arms lock around me and pick me up.

"I hope you appreciate this," he teased.

"I do and you better get used to, Princesses don't like walking you know," I teased back. He walked for a few minutes until suddenly I felt Eugene stop.

"Right were here," he said putting me down gently. I felt my feet touch down on something grainy, however I couldn't think about it much as I felt Eugene lean down and kiss me.

"Are last single kiss," I heard him say. This is it I thought, I'm getting married!


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: I'de just like to apologise that I haven't updated recently and hope that you will keep reading. This is my first chapter of 2012 so please be my first reviews. Thanks! **

Lantern Chapter 26

Eugene silently untied the blindfold so that I could see. It took me a moment just to catch my breath. It was perfect. Eugene had brought me to a crisp white beach, with a beautiful clear sea lapping onto it.

"I didn't see this when we came," I whispered, barley wanting to break the moment with speech.

"It's on the other side of the island," Eugene said, pointing back to where he had just carried me. I looked and saw a winding path and in the distance the village we had just come from. It seemed as if we had entered another world. I turned back and looked out over the ocean to sea the sun setting on the horizon, as if it was melting into the sky.

"Come on, let's go Blondie," Eugene smiled grasping my hand as we started to walk down the beach. As we were walking I spotted what looked like a small beach hut on the bank at the top of the beach. It was painted white and hidden amongst the trees, to me it looked wonderful.

"So what do you think of the chapel?" Eugene smiled and to my surprise pointed at the beach hut.

"That's where were getting married!" I shrieked unable to contain my excitement. I looked up at the beach hut and noticed a light blue sign; _Sunset Chapel_ it said.

"Well, do you see any other chapels around here?" Eugene grinned, pretending to look around.

"But…but I thought we were just going to the registry office!"

"I know but I didn't want to spoil the surprise and besides you only get married once right?" he said, as we walked up the stairs into the chapel. The inside was even better than the outside. A light pink carpet covered the floor of the reception and crisp white bouquets decorated the small room. Behind the desk was a notice board full of pictures of happy couples who were laughing and smiling and a plush white chair with a sleeping cat on it. Eugene and I stood silently and took it all in.

"Hi there!" a voice suddenly chirped as a young girl walked into the reception room. She couldn't have been older than me and had long thick black hair that was tied loosely in a blue ribbon behind her back. The blue matched her dress that was simple but very pretty and looked good against her pale white skin.

"Hello, were booked in under Flynn Rider" Eugene smiled at the girl and walked over the desk.

"Oh yes, your late," the girl laughed as she pulled out a collection of paperwork from under her desk and began filling them in.

"Were sorry, it took us a while to get here," I said.

"Don't worry about it, most people are, takes them a while to find us. Speaking of finding us, how did you folks come across us, usually only locals know about this place and everyone else goes to the registry office," she asked as she continued to fill in the forms.

"I used to live here," Eugene replied, trying to sound casual.

"That explains it then," she looked up and smiled before continuing, "Right so you sent forms here for a Rapunzel and Eugene, you folks don't happen to know them do you? Seen as in your letter it was Flynn and Emma," she said.

My heart beat quickened as I realised Eugene had used my mothers name and Flynn Rider's, probably trying to be careful. Neither of us said anything and to my surprise the girl just laughed.

"Don't worry you don't have to answer that, the amount of people who book under different names, well lets just say you're not the first and I bet you won't be the last," she said as she handed us the forms to sign. I silently did so wondering if this was the ceremony, even though we hadn't said vows or anything. Thankfully it turned out it wasn't.

"Right so everything looks in good order so you two can go and get changed, boy' s changing is through the door on the left and girl's on the right, whenever your ready, oh and I'll come through to help you with your dress she smiled at me," I smiled back, glad that I wouldn't be completely alone. I then turned to Eugene.

"This is it then," I smiled.

"This is it, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Eugene asked staring at me seriously.

"More than anything," I replied, leaning in as if to kiss him before whispering "See you at the alter," and walking into the changing room. I was filled with a mixture of nerves and anticipation as I took my wedding dress out of the bag.

Suddenly the door opened and I turned to see the girl from the reception coming in.

"Need a little help?" she asked.

"Thank you erm-"

"Blossom," she smiled as she came and helped me get changed.

"That's a lovely name," I said.

"Thank you, it was my mother's," she said, before continuing, "This dress is amazing; most people just wear ordinary clothes or rent old dresses."

I hoped she was right as I turned and faced the mirror. I grinned at my reflection, not able to believe that I had made the dress myself. It was plain but everything I wanted. It had a small strapped top and then went out slightly at my waist and stopped at my knees. I didn't wear shoes, but then I never did so why change now?

"This will finish it off," Blossom smiled as she slid a white flower into my short hair. I was about to thank her but she was already opening the door to the room where she told me the ceremony would take place_._

"Well everyone's waiting are you ready?" She asked handing me a bouquet of light blue flowers.


End file.
